Under Control
by Finchelislove
Summary: "Rachel loved Sam, she loved him. She loved his quirky comments and he could always make her laugh. But, sometimes she just felt smothered by him." AU Finchel. Tons of pairings. Finchel. Samchel. Fuinn. Pucktana. Klaine. Quam. Bartie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – I Can't Shake the Look You Gave**

Sam watched Rachel as she jotted down lyrics to her new song on the bed they shared most of the time. He had been with Rachel for two years now and he had dropped hints like crazy that they should find a place together, but she always seemed opposed. Saying things like 'Why not keep both of our places' or 'I like my little house, and their just isn't room for boy stuff'.

He had worried at first, maybe she was cheating on him or something. But, he didn't think that was the case, she was just scared of commitment for some reason.

"How's the song going?" Sam finally asked, jumping next to her on the bed looking down at her scribbles.

Rachel sighed and looked up at her boyfriend, "It's not, as you can see." She frowned. "I need three more songs for this album." She frowned.

"Well, you can hire a song writer. There is _no_ harm in that." Sam comforted, putting his hand on her lower back and rubbing her skin softly.

Rachel turned on her side so Sam's hand was on her hip and rested her head and her hand with her elbow propping her up. Sam mirrored her and smiled widely.

Rachel gave him a half grin, "Sam?"

"Yes baby?"

"Maybe you should go to your apartment? I need to write."

Sam's smile dropped, "But, we are having people over in a couple hours."

Rachel's face dropped, "Oh man." She sighed, "I forgot about that. Who's coming over again?"

"Santana and Puck and Puck's friend and his brother. Also, didn't you invite your cousin over?"

"Quinn? Yeah." Rachel sat up slowly. "I'm sorry, Sam. I forgot all about that." She started looking in her closet, "I'm sorry to do this, but can you maybe not come over tomorrow? I need a day." Rachel dug through her cramped closet.

Sam nodded even though he knew she could see him, "That's fine or whatever. I'm going to hop in the shower." Sam stomped off.

Rachel loved Sam, she loved him. She loved his quirky comments and he could always make her laugh. But, sometimes she just felt smothered by him. She found the dress that she loved to wear when she threw house parties and hung it on a hanger and turned on her steamer and sat on the bed looking at her pad of paper.

The reason she couldn't write it because everything was so boring. Her life was just… boring. She needed some gossip. Maybe she could write about other people's lives. She sighed and heard Sam humming in the shower and smiled to herself.

It was rude of her to act that way to him earlier, she knew it.

She scampered over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door revealing his bare chest to Rachel, "Sorry, did you leave your curling iron in here or something?"

"No." Rachel grinned mischeviously, "I thought I could join you." She lifted her eyebrow.

Rachel hadn't asked to join him in a long time, Sam was silent, he just opened the door motioning for her to come in, signifying his ascent. Rachel slipped off her tank top and short quickly and put her arms around Sam's neck, "I love you. I'm sorry I act crazy when I'm writing."

Sam chuckled, "You're always writing." He lifted an eyebrow. "But, I love you too."

Rachel heard the doorbell ring as she put the last garnishes on a cheese and fruit platter, she wished she had more vegan friends, but Sam did not share her same interest in meeting those types of people.

She opened the door to Santana, Puck's girlfriend. Puck and Sam have been best friends for a long time and Rachel didn't like Santana when they first started dating, she had a feeling that she would break his heart, but after two years she had proved Rachel wrong and she had actually become good friends with her.

Rachel grinned and hugged her and they exchanged small talk, "Where's Noah?"

"He's waiting for Finn and Kurt."

"Who?"

"Finn is his best friend from high school. He just moved to the city with his brother, Kurt." Santana explained and took a seat on a bar stool.

"White or red wine?"

"You're so lame, Berry. No tequila?"

Sam walked in the room and gave Santana a quick hug, "There is some Patron in the liquor cabinet, do you want me to pour you a shot?" Sam suggested.

"Only if you'll drink with me, Evans."

Rachel lifted her eyebrow at Sam, she assumed he would know what the eyebrow lift meant. To her dismay, he accepted. "Let's do it."

Rachel furrowed her brow and poured herself a glass of wine and leaned against the cabinet in frustration. She hated with Sam drank hard liquor. Hated it. They almost always got in a fight or he got sick. In any case, she wasn't looking forward to the evening.

The doorbell chimed again and she made her way to open it and was surprised when she saw Quinn with two unfamiliar men. "Quinn!" She squealed and hugged her cousins, "Who are your friends?" She looked at the two strangers.

"Oh, I don't know them." Quinn said quickly as she took her coat off, "They walked up behind me."

The tall stranger put out his hand, "I'm Finn, Puck's friend. This is my brother, Kurt."

Rachel waved at them both, "Hey guys, come in. Where is Noah?"

Finn's brows knitted together in confusion, "Who's Noah?"

Quinn giggled, "Puck, Noah Puckerman." Quinn explained, Rachel noticed she was obviously already taking a liking to the tall stranger.

"Oh." Finn scratched his head, "I guess I never put that together." Rachel thought his confusion was adorable, Quinn obviously thought so too. "He's on the phone with work, he pointed us in the right direction." Finn grinned.

Kurt was making his way around the apartment, "Who designed this place? It's spectacular."

Rachel was ecstatic when she heard Kurt speak, he was obviously gay and Rachel loved gay men, seeing as she had two gay Dads, she always took a liking to them. "Well I did everything myself. Over the coarse of the last six years of course." She beamed at Kurt. "I'm Rachel, by the way."

"Oh you're Sam's girlfriend." Kurt noted and Finn's face seemed to fall, Rachel pretended not to notice.

"Yes sir. Have you two met Sam?"

"Once or twice." Finn told her, "Puck takes us out with Sam from time to time whenever we're in town. But, now we're living here." Finn rambled.

"What can I get everyone to drink?" Rachel asked suddenly, realizing how rude she was being.

Quinn poured herself a glass of white wine and Kurt followed her lead, Finn didn't seem interested in wine at all, "We have beer or I believe Sam and Santana are drinking hard liquor in the other room."

"They're in there alone?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, he had this look that Rachel didn't like, nor could she put her finger on.

Rachel laughed off her discomfort, "Yeah, so if anyone wants hard liquor…" Rachel was cut off by Puck's loud voice in the entryway.

"I'm here, bitches." He screamed and Quinn giggled as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"This is a house party, not a bar." Rachel whispered under her breath. She was hoping no one heard her, but Finn seemed to and gave her a empathetic smile.

"I'll take that beer." He whispered and she grinned and reached in the fridge to grab it out.

Sam and Santana made their way into the kitchen, following Puck's entrance and everyone made introductions and hellos. Sam gave Quinn, Finn and Kurt a tour a 'their' place as he kept calling it and that really got under her skin.

Rachel sat on a bar stool, talking to Santana about work and fashion and continued drinking. Rachel tried to ignore Sam and his drunken statements about her commitment issues, but at some point she just internally snapped.

Finn, of all people, noticed her coming undone and suggested she take a shot. She shook her head and declined, brushing off the urge to take a bottle of jack into her room and drink the whole thing while watching Funny Girl.

"Come on, why do you show me to the liquor cabinet at least?" Finn said quietly as she watched Santana, Puck, Kurt and Sam take shots and Quinn cheer them on.

"No, it's—" Rachel was cut off by the sound of Sam's slurring words.

"Who thinks I should propose to Rachel by saying 'say hello to my little friend'" Sam butchered the Tony Montana accent, "And then pull out a ring?" Sam beamed and Santana clapped her hands and was screaming 'do it!' when Rachel looked up at Finn.

"It's in here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the den and shut the door behind them. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in and looked up at Finn with frustration written all over her face, "I hate when he gets like this."

Finn nodded, "My ex used to drink too much, too." He bit his lip and opened the cabinet, "Uh, looks like all you've got left is some vodka."

Rachel shook her head, "I've got a private stash." She laughed a little and walked over to wear he was standing, bending over to open bottom cupboard, "It's a little hidden. What do you like?"

Rachel was unaware that she had put her ass right in front of Finn and he was painfully aware of this fact, he couldn't think straight enough to answer, "Uh, I don't really care, or I mean, know. What do-whatdya have?" Finn stammered.

_Step back, Hudson_ Finn was screaming at himself. _Your junk is like two inches from her, her, her…_

"…and rum."

"Sorry, what?" Finn realized he hadn't heard her list off anything.

"Whiskey, Vodka, Jager and Rum."

"What kind of Whiskey?" Finn asked, still inches away from her.

She went from bending down the knelling down, brushing her ass against him as she transformed her position and Finn let out a sigh of relief and stepped backwards.

"Wild Turkey, Jack Daniels, or Bushmills."

"Wild Turkey." Finn could finally think straight as she stood up and realized he was painfully hard and was hoping that was hidden in the curves of his jeans.

"What mixer do you want?" Rachel grinned at him, pouring a shot in a glass for him and for her.

"I'll just shoot it. It's fine."

"Are we in college or what? When did this turn into a shot party?" Rachel frowned and Finn chuckled.

"Hey, I'm just doing what everyone else is doing. We can drink like the sophisticated 30 year olds we are." Finn chuckled, "I'll take Coke or Pepsi, if you have it."

"I have it." She smiled and then changed her tune quickly, "And I'm not 30, 29 until December 18th." She laughed, "And don't you try to age me."

Finn nodded, "You got it."

Rachel and Finn clinked their glasses and took a sip before taking a seat on the couch, "We should probably go back in there." She frowned.

"If they miss us, they'll come look for us." Finn told her and she agreed with a wide grin. "So tell me about you, Miss Rachel … What's your last name?"

"Berry, Rachel Berry. What's yours?"

"Hudson, Finn Hudson." Finn grinned.

"That's a really solid name." Rachel grinned.

They talked about their lives for what seems like hours, Rachel told him about how she moved to the city to become a Broadway star but it just never worked out the way she wanted, so she ended up writing songs for musicals and eventually went to making her own albums. She wasn't huge, but people knew her and she had a couple Christmas album's that went platinum. Which was ironic, because she was Jewish.

Finn told Rachel about how he had been running his step-dad's tire shop, ('Kurt didn't look like your biological brother.' Rachel noted.) and after a while, it just wasn't enough. When Kurt asked him to come with him to New York, he jumped at the chance. He had found a position at a local tire shop as the branch manager and would work their until he could get a band together.

"I'm a drummer."

"No way. I'm looking for a drummer for my next album." Rachel beamed. "Mine is moving back to germany after we're done recording the album I'm currently on. Assuming I can't get through it before he leaves."

"What's the hold up?" Finn asked, refreshing their drinks for the third time.

"Inspiration of any kind." Rachel laughed, "My life is too boring."

"Well you can write about Puck's life." Finn told her, "And his cheating whore of a girlfriend."

As soon as the words left Finn's mouth he knew he shouldn't have said anything. "Wait. What?"

"uh, nothing. Just like, a hunch I've had or something. It's really nothing. God Rach, please don't say anything." Finn was freaking out almost immediately. Damn his loose lips when it came to alcohol.

Rachel bit her lip and thought for a moment, back to Kurt's comment about Sam and Santana being alone, "You really think she's cheating?" Rachel whispered, moving closer to Finn.

Finn's eyes widened, "Yeah, but please don't tell her I said anything, Rach. She's the devil."

Rachel giggled a little, "I've had my doubts about her too." Rachel admitted. "Noah means the world to me, Finn. He really does. So, I think we should look into this."

Finn backed away, with one hitched eyebrow, "Look into it how?" Finn wondered.

"We have to prove it." Rachel told him.

"How are we going to pull that off?"

"I don't know. But, it's the only way to do it. Because if we don't, Noah will be stuck with her forever. You know he's planning to propose. We can't let him do that." Rachel urged and Finn thought for a moment.

Finn was hesitant to work with Rachel on anything, seeing as he found her semi-irresistible. Even in this close proximity, he wanted to kiss her. "Let's do it." Finn's mouth said against his better judgment.

"Great." Rachel beamed. "Let's exchange numbers."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This story is Finchel Endgame, as well as focusing on them. But, it will have a lot of other pairings, including Fuinn, Samchel, Pucktana, Klaine and Quam. It's a pretty intricate story. The main characters have all been introduced, I might bring Brittany and Artie into it but will not be touching on Brittana. Santana is straight in this story for all intents and purposes. Just to clear anything up._**

**_Also, I of course don't own anything. Glee, any brands I talk about, or any of the characters. _**

**_The name of this story and the title of this chapter if from the Parachute song, 'Under Control'. Listen to it, it has a big part to do with this story in later chapters. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – These Four Walls are after Me and Moving in**

Rachel had to get out of this house. Sam was still there, hung over and watching Avatar in her living room. Her house reeked of tequila and Santana had left her underwear in her bathroom after hooking up (quite loudly) with Noah halfway through the night. She needed _out_.

She packed her paper and an array of pens, along with her Mac book into a case and threw on a NYU hoodie. She normally wasn't one to dress down so much.

Sam looked at her as she walked past him to grab a couple waters out of the mini fridge, handing him one and beginning to down one for herself, "You okay?"

"I'm going out."

"In that?" Sam pointed to her spandex pants and UGG boots in disgust.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You look worse than me." She frowned at his pale complexion. She felt his head, "Need anything before I go out?"

Sam shook his head and summoned her to give him a kiss. She giggled before leaning down to kiss him lightly. "You taste nice." Sam commented.

"It's this new berry gum." Rachel told him, throwing him a piece, "You taste like booze. If Santana comes by, her underwear are in the bathroom." Rachel noted as she walked out the door, looking down at her iphone.

She debated for about 15 seconds before calling Finn. Remembering his offer from the night before, 'Well my love life is a shit storm too, you can always use that while we're investigating this whole Pucktana thing'. It was cute how he had said 'Pucktana', like they were some celebrity couple. Kurt must have caught him to do that.

"_Hey Rach._" Finn answered the phone as if they had known each other for years.

"Hey Finn. The walls were closing in on me at home. I'm on my way to the nearest coffee shop. Wanna meet me and be my muse for a little bit?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"_That sounds awesome, but I'm with Kurt. Can he come along?_"

"Oh sure." Rachel tried not to seem disappointed. _Why was she disappointed?_ "I actually wanted to talk to him about setting him up with a good friend of mine."

Finn scoffed, "_Good luck with that. He's like the most stubborn person I've ever met. He won't date gay-gay guys. Just straight gay guys._"

"I actually know exactly what you mean. I've met gays like that before." Rachel giggled, "It's just finding who you're attracted to, but this guy is super cute and he's very manly. Well as manly as a gay guy can be, or at least one that's not a bear." Rachel rambled and Finn started laughing.

"_Okay, I don't know what anything you just said meant. I don't know that much about the gay community._" Finn chuckled. "_What coffee shop?_"

"The Starbucks on 5th and Hudson?" Rachel asked as she walked slowly on the street, reading herself to change her coarse.

"_Perfect. We're on Hudson._" She heard him tell what she assumed was the cab driver to pull over, "_See you in a few._"

"Great." Rachel beamed and walked a little fast. "See you soon." She said before hanging up, not able to wipe the grin off her face.

Rachel sat down with her coffee and pulled out her paper and pens and tapped it softly. She felt Finn's hand on her shoulder and looked up to smile at him.

"Don't just sit there." Finn teased, putting his arms out for a hug and pulled her in quickly. Rachel giggled against his strong chest. He was huge, Rachel actually really liked it.

"Hey." Rachel said as she pulled back from him, looking at Kurt and giving him a quick hug as well, "Go get something to drink. I'll wait." Rachel said, crossing her legs and sitting back down Indian style.

Finn looked back at her, crossed legs and laughed. She was writing like a mad woman suddenly and she was miniature, child sized, yet she said all of these big words and had all of these big dreams, and her ass sure as hell wasn't child sized.

"What do you want?" Kurt interrupted him from his thoughts, "Besides a steaming cup of Rachel Berry." Kurt nudged him.

"Oh stop. She's with that Evans dude."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know his name."

Finn frowned, "Why does that matter?"

"You're deflecting."

"You're saying words I don't know." Finn groaned.

"What can I get you two?" The barista asked and Finn rolled his eyes, "One Grande Chai and a Mocha Latte."

Kurt laughed, "Am I that predictable?"

Finn nodded, "Very much so."

Rachel was writing? How was she writing? Why was she asking herself this? She just needed to keep writing. She put the pen cap in her mouth and kept jotting words down.

_I turn my head,__  
><em>_I can't shake the look you gave__  
><em>_And I'm as good as dead,__  
><em>_Cause all those eyes are all it takes  
>And all I want is…<em>

Rachel can't finish the line because Finn plops on the couch next to her, "What you got there?"

Rachel shuts her notebook, "Don't you worry about it." Rachel grinned, "Did you tell Kurt our mission?"

Finn chuckled, "I filled him in last night."

Kurt raised his eyebrow looking almost judgmental, "I love a scandal as much as the next girl, but tell me… aren't they your friends?"

Rachel nodded, "Noah is one of my best and dearest friends, and I would assume yours too, is that accurate Finn?" Finn nodded in ascent before she continued to speak, "That is why we must get to the bottom of this. For Noah."

Finn agreed, "I think that it's better he knows what is going on before they are engaged, or like, married."

Rachel nodded, "Oh, that would be terrible. However, if we're wrong. No harm done." Rachel nods.

"Okay, what is your plan?" Kurt crossed his legs and sipped on his chai.

"We haven't gotten that far." Finn frowns.

Rachel pats his back, "It's okay. That is why we are here."

"I thought you needed a muse?" Finn noted.

"I do." Rachel nodded, "But do you want to tell me all you embarrassing relationship stories in front of your brother?"

Finn chuckled nervously, "Good point."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "First and foremost, who is this guy? The not straight gay guy that you're going to hook me up with."

Rachel clapped her hands in excitement before grabbing out her iphone and scrolling through her pictures. "Here he is." She showed him.

"We've worked together in the past, he's one of my closest friends." Rachel beams. "He's quite fashionable, but not flamboyant. His name is Blaine Anderson. He's a lawyer for a pretty reputable firm. He plays guitar on the side and has the voice of a dream. He's a great karaoke partner." Rachel told him, "So what do you think? Should I arrange a meeting?" Rachel winked.

Kurt didn't skip a beat, "Absolutely."

Rachel giggled and looked at her phone, shooting Blaine a text right then. "Gahhh." Finn groaned. "Thanks for taking over, Kurt."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, dear brother. I have a date in the form of a knit knee length purple sweater at H&M anyway, I should get going. You can have your girl back." Finn and Rachel both blushed at the comment and in turn avoided eye contact. "Give me your phone and I'll program my number in there. We can maybe double date. You and Finn, me and Blaine?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably, "Ku-"

"Yeah, of course." Rachel chimed in, "It would be awkward to do a strict blind date. If we all four go out, that will be better." She said, taking her phone back, "Oh he texted me. When?"

"Thursday nights are Finn's nights off." Kurt told Rachel before patting her head and scampering out.

"Thursday it is." Rachel said, texting swiftly.

"What about Sam?" Finn asked softly, trying not to reach over to fix the hair Kurt just screwed up.

"Oh he hates going out." Rachel told him. "He's a drinker, but not a clubber. He sticks to sports bars and the house." Rachel told Finn, finally looking up at him.

Finn couldn't resist any longer and he reached over to brush down her newly matted hair and Rachel let out a soft giggle, "Oh Kurt. What a jerk." She said before reaching up to fix the other side of her hair. "So what should we focus on first? Puck and Santana or song writing?"

"Well you seemed to have been writing something. Let's start there." Finn asked said picking up the noted book and flipping it open, reading the words she had written before. "All I want is you."

"Excuse me." Rachel said, taken off guard a bit.

"You. That's what should go there." Finn pointed and Rachel laughed.

"You're right. It should be you." She scribbled it down.

Finn nods, reading it again, "It sounds like it's a forbidden love, right?"

Rachel looked over his shoulder at the paper, "Yeah, it's about liking someone you shouldn't. Or someone that can't love you back. Or shouldn't." Rachel tells Finn and he hands her the notebook.

Rachel knows what's next. She hums the lyrics as she writes the words down. Finn can't help but plaster a grin on his face as he watches her focus.

_So I pull away__  
><em>_All I do is sit and wait__  
><em>_And I might as well__  
><em>_Write the words right on my face__  
><em>_That all I want is you__  
><em>_Oh, is you_

"Dude." Finn almost yelled, "That's awesome. You're like, nailing this." Finn laughed.

"Well you're helping." Rachel told him, beaming up at him.

Finn shook his head, humbly, "I am not. I'm just sitting here, Rach. You are just busting this song out."

Rachel's eyes met Finn's, "I don't know how to explain it, Finn. But, you are helping. Just you being here. You're literally my muse." Rachel told him with a grin. "Just being around you is helping me, so so much."

Finn pursed his lips in satisfaction, "That's awesome. I've never helped anyone so much as tie their shoes, so I'm happy I could help." _This is pretty awesome actually, _He thought to himself as they grinned at one another.

Rachel looked down at her paper, knowing that she should work on the chorus but deciding to leave it for another time, "You have to get Puck alone this weekend. Do a guys night. Like poker?"

Finn nodded, listening intentally, "And on that same night, I'll ask Santana to do something. We won't involve Sam so that way one of two things will happen, she'll come out with me giving me the chance to hack into her phone. _Or_ she lies saying she's with Puck and then I can follow her and figure out where she's _really _going."

"This is tittering on the side of stalking." Finn noted, a little nervous.

Rachel nodded, "That's probably a good point. Well, do you have a better plan?"

"Kind of. But it might hurt me in the long run." Rachel didn't like the sound of that, "Maybe I should hit on her."

"Absolutely not."

"Well, it would prove it definitively." Finn reasoned.

Rachel shook her head, "I don't care. Nope. No. No way."

"Why not?"

Rachel drew a blank at this point, "Well, uh, okay, you see… I, well…"

"You're really convincing me here." Finn chuckled.

"Because if she says 'no' she might just run and tell Noah." Rachel nodded, a satisfied grin on her face.

Finn frowned, "So I guess you'd be against having Sam do it then, too."

_Actually, not as much_ Rachel said to herself and then scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

"I guess not." She responded.

"Who could we get to do it?" Finn wondered aloud before it clicked. "Wait, didn't you say that gay guy was like, straight… sort of."

Rachel knew exactly what he was getting at and laughed a little, "You're mad. You know that? Insane."

Finn arched his eyebrow and gave Rachel a half grin, "Come on, it's worth a shot."

Rachel bit her lip and thought it through a little bit more, "Okay, we'll talk to them Thursday."

Finn put up his fist and Rachel looked at it for a moment, not knowing what to do, "bump your fist to mine." Finn explained, "It's like a high five…" Finn reasoned.

"Then why don't we just high five?" Rachel shrugged.

"Because no one does that anymore. Just fist bump me, ba-Rach." Finn coughed awkwardly, hoping he'd covered his slip of the tongue. _Really, Finn? Calling her 'babe'?_

Rachel giggled and ignored the slip up, touching her fist lightly to his, "Okay, we'll get it all worked out Thursday. I feel like a spy." Rachel beamed and Finn let out a quick laugh.

"You're way to girly to be a spy." Finn said, silencing his phone.

Rachel looked down at his phone and back to him, "Do you need to get that, it keeps going off."

"No, it's just that girl from your party."

"Who?"

"Uh, your cousin." Finn mumbled.

"Quinn?"

Finn chuckled, "Yeah, I couldn't remember her name, her number is under a C. I thought it started with a C."

Rachel laughed and spelled her name out for him, "Is she asking you out or something?"

"Yeah, well, no. She's like, hinting that I ask her out. Or whatever."

"How so?" Rachel asked curiously, noticing him texting back quickly.

"I don't know, like, 'I really like ice cream shops' and 'Sunday afternoons are perfect for the park'." Finn laughed.

"Why aren't you taking her for ice cream and to the park, then?" Rachel asked almost jealous, she pushed the feeling aside.

"Because I'm here with you." Finn answered simply and Rachel just nodded, trying to hide the wide grin that threatened to cross her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what do we think? Is Santana really cheating? Is Blaine going to fool her? Does Sam have a drinking problem? And what's up with Rachel agreeing to a double date with Finn, Kurt and Blaine?**_

**_Also, I of course don't own anything. Glee, any brands I talk about, or any of the characters._**

**_The name of this story and the title of this chapter if from the Parachute song, 'Under Control'. It is also the song Finn and Rachel are writing. Parachutes songs will be all over this fic. Be warned. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – All This Time is Taking it's Toll**

"Rachel?" Sam called as he looked in the fridge for something to eat. "Didn't you cook?"

He shut the fridge and turned the corner into their bedroom, er, her bedroom. "Rachel?"

Rachel was standing there looking in the mirror at a short dress, "Where are you going?"

"Karaoke. I told you." Rachel looked up at him, "I told you Sunday."

"You did not." Sam frowned.

"With Kurt and Blaine." Rachel reminding him, "I'm hooking them up."

Sam pretended to remember, because chances are she had told him and he had just tuned it out, "Oh yeah, do you need morale support?" Sam teased, "All those gay men."

Rachel giggled and spinned around, "I'll manage. We're not going to a gay bar or something. Plus, Finn will be company enough, but if you'd like to join…" She trailed off as she looked at Sam's face. "What?"

"You look way to hot to be going out with a straight guy. Gay nights, girls nights, okay… but a straight guy?" Sam furrowed his brow, "Can't you wear-" He looked around the room and picked up the ugliest dress he could find, "this?"

Rachel tore the shimmery dress from his arms, "I thought you liked this." Rachel glared a bit.

Sam let out a quick laugh, "Yeah, sure I do, but it's less revealing."

"You think it's ugly."

"Yeah, it's not very attractive." Sam relented with a scrunched nose.

Rachel shook her head, pulling off her black dress, "Fine, I'll wear jeans. How's that?"

"Good, and no cleavage." Sam said pointedly.

Rachel rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Shouldn't be difficult."

Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and thought to himself about this Finn. He would have to ask Puck what his deal was. Sam said she just liked hanging around him to hear his messed up love life stories to give her something to write about, but Sam didn't trust him. But how could he trust someone that was that tall? It freaked him out.

But, it seemed to be working. Rachel was writing like crazy.

A knock of the door tore him from his thoughts.

"Finn!" Sam said once he saw the tall stranger standing in his doorway with _flowers?_ Okay, just one flower. _Really dude? One flower?_

"Oh, hey Sam. I'm just picking Rach up. Are you coming too?"

Sam shook his head, "No, I don't do karaoke."

Finn nodded awkwardly and let himself, "Can I get you a beer?" Sam asked making his way back into the kitchen.

Finn set the purple tulip on the counter and Sam stared at it like it was a snake, "Sure, what do you got?"

"Just Hef."

"Works for me."

Sam handed him a bottle and a bottle opened and continued to rummage for food, "I didn't think you two lived together." Finn noted.

_Kick me where it hurts_, Sam thought, "We don't. Well, not technically. But I basically live here. I just keep my place just in case we need time apart or something." Sam says off handedly, "It's hard sleeping away from her, though."

Finn nodded and took a slow sip of his beer, filling silence with a slurring noise. Sam lifted his lip a little at the noise. "She's going to be a bit, dude. She scrapped her first outfit. Want me to turn on the game for you or something?" Sam asked while he walked into the living room, flipping on the TV.

"Whatever." Finn shrugged.

"One second." Rachel yelled and Finn and Sam both chuckled at her very late response to Finn's entrance.

After no less the fifteen minutes Rachel came out looking sexier then Sam would have liked, her hair around her face in soft curls, and wearing a tight short sleeved sweater with a belt, showing her curves perfectly, skinny jeans that highlighted her best feature and red heels to match her belt. "Sorry I had to redo my entire outfit because Sam thought my skirt was too short." She laughed as Finn stood up to give her a quick hug. Rachel walked over to Sam and kissed his cheek, "We'll be back before One, I'm sure. Don't you think Finn?"

Finn nodded, unable to think of correct words. Sam reached for Rachel's arm as she walked away, pulling her in for a unexpected kiss.

Rachel laughed against his lips, surprised at the sudden intensity and pushed back, "Saaaaam." She squealed, "We have company." She laughed and pecked his lips again. "I'll try to be home before midnight. Are you staying here or going home?"

"Oh, I'm staying here." _So don't get any ideas, Finn. _He added silently.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked back at Finn who was halfway to the door, "Ready?" He asked gruffly, "Kurt will kiss us if we're late."

"Huh?" Rachel tilted her head in confusion.

"What huh?" Finn asked, confusing himself.

Rachel giggled, "You said Kurt will kiss us if we're late."

"Kill us." He corrected quickly, "I meant kill us." He repeated in a mumble. Rachel grabbed her purse off the counter, noticing a purple tulip out of the corner of her eye. "Sam! Did you get this for me?" She beamed.

Sam cleared his throat, "Nope, it's from your other boyfriend." He pointed at Finn before taking a seat on the couch.

Rachel ignored the comment and turned to Finn, "That is amazing, Finn. Thank you. How did you know this was my favorite?"

Finn shrugged, "Good guess." He laughed.

"I'll put it in some water really quick."

"It's cool, Rachel. I'll do it when I go in to get another beer." Sam commented from the couch.

Rachel nodded and smiled, "You're right, we should go. Thank you Sammy." She said sweetly before following Finn out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Well, he hates me." Finn grumbled as stood on the street, hailing a cab.<p>

"Oh, stop. He doesn't hate you." Rachel laughed.

"Is Sam normally so jealous?"

Finn opened the cab door for Rachel and she scooted in, "Of course not. 5th and 2nd." She told the driver, "He's just envious of my male friendships. He didn't like my relationship with Noah at first either, but eventually once he realized how harmless it was in all actuality, he refrained from his rude comments and now we're all friends. I've never had an issue with his friendship with my cousin or Santana." Rachel met Finn's eyes with a devilish grin, "Speaking of my cousin…"

"Oh God." Finn laughed, putting his arm on the back of the seat, "It was one date."

"Just tell me the details." Rachel pleaded.

"Dinner and a movie, boring and simple."

"There is zero chance for a song in these details." Rachel pouted.

Finn shook his head, "Don't you dare, you know I can't resist a pout from you."

Rachel _did _know this. They had only hung out three times, but she learned it pretty quick, "Exactly." She continued to pout.

Finn laughed and relented, "What do you want to know?"

"Kiss?" Rachel asked biting her lip in expectation, Finn tried to ignore how adorable it was.

"I kissed her cheek before I left her house." Finn shrugged a little, "I didn't really feel like there was a perfect time to kiss her, you know?"

Rachel laughed and nudged him playfully, "There is never a _perfect _time to kiss someone." Rachel told him as if it was the absolute true.

_Then how come I have had 14 perfect openings to kiss you? _Finn asked her internally, "How did Sam first kiss you?"

Rachel thought for a moment, "I think our first kiss,"

"Wait. You think? You can't remember?"

Rachel shrugged, "It was a long time ago."

"I remember all of my first kisses." Finn judged.

Rachel scowled at him, "Sorry I'm not a hopeless romantic, Finny bear." She scolded him in a teasing tone, but it was a complete lie. She was a huge romantic, and she really liked his new nickname. Finn rolled his eyes at her, but waited for her to continue, "Anyway, I _think _it was our third date. We were at this bar, Gracie's maybe. And we were playing pool, oh yes. I remember. We were playing pool with his younger sister and he said that if he won I had to kiss him and if I won he had to kiss me. But neither of us ended up winning because some drunk dude got in a fight and we ran out and it was raining and he held his jacket up over us and leaned down to kiss me but I mistook what he was doing and we bumped foreheads and then we ran into a cab and then he tried again and it _still _didn't work." Rachel laughed at the memory, "So finally I was like 'Okay, I'm going to kiss you now.' And I kissed him. It was ridiculous."

Finn laughed at her bold nature and halfway wished it was him in the story. Him being the awkward guy who couldn't kiss her right and her taking control. Here they were in a cab and he could just picture it. Her grabbing his shoulders and pushing him backwards and—he had to stop.

He cleared his throat, "Well maybe on me and Quinn's third date I'll try to maul her a couple times and see what happens."

Rachel's laugh came out as a snort as the cab came to a screeching halt, "15.50." The cab driver said quickly and Finn handed the man a bill.

"I could have shared that."

Finn shook his head, "Absolutely not."

Rachel beamed at him, "You're such a gentleman. Quinn is a lucky woman."

They got out of the cab and Finn put his hand on her lower back to lead her into the bar, "Sam's a lucky man." Finn murmured into her ear, he knew he should have but he just couldn't help it. He kissed her cheek quickly and turned his head.

Rachel was grateful that he had turned his head, seeing as her cheeks were becoming hot and she felt almost flushed. She hadn't felt this way for a long time around a man, not since Sam when they were first dating. Actually, had she felt this flushed around Sam?

_No, no way I did. If I had, I'd remember._ Rachel thought. She internally scolded herself, the reason the feelings are so strong is because they are forbidden. It's wrong. It's _really really wrong. _

Rachel was so grateful to see Kurt when they walked into the bar, she separated herself from Finn to hug her new friend and took her seat next to him, scooting close to him to ask him to look through the karaoke book together. "Do you sing?" She beamed at him.

"Do I _sing_? Of course. I'm Adam Lambert's worst nightmare." Kurt said, and something in his eyes made Rachel think he wasn't kidding.

"I am pretty sure you're my soulmate." She told Kurt with a grin and Finn chuckled to himself at his brother and his friend.

Hell, she was becoming his _best _friend. Whenever anything happened, he wanted to tell her, text her. Had he really only met heron Saturday?

Finn flipped through the book too and couldn't help but hope Rachel would ask to sing with him, "What are _you _going to sing, Finn?"

Finn furrowed his brow, "I like this one." He pointed and Rachel's eyes lit up.

"You'd need a partner." Rachel raised an eyebrow in excitement.

Finn feigned frustration, "Well damn, where will I find one of those?"

Rachel shrugged, "What about her?" He pointed to the stage where a woman in a cowboy hat was performing a terrible version of 'Man, I feel like a woman' and winked at Finn playfully.

"Well, she's okay, I guess. But, I was thinking of someone a little shorter. Maybe a brunette, bug brown eyes, long curly hair, maybe some previous experience… know any of those?"

"Oh hell, just fuck already." Kurt screetched out, "Ohmygod, is that _him_?" Kurt pointed to the curly haired man walking in, his v-neck lower than anyone should ever wear a v-neck and his leather jacket fitting tightly over the top.

"You can spot them, can't you?" Finn mentioned with wide eyes.

Rachel jumped up, "Blaine." She squealed and threw herself into her arms. He chuckled and pulled back, leaning in for a soft and quick kiss, Finn tilted his head. Did they just _kiss_? Fuck, he wished he was gay. "Blaine, this is Finn and Kurt." She introduced them, Finn gave a sideways wave with a nod and Kurt held a lingering hand shake.

Rachel slid into her seat, a little closer to Finn then before so Kurt and Blaine could talk. "So are we doing this, or what?" Finn asked her in her ear as she brushed the hair off her shoulder, revealing her soft skinned neck.

Rachel looked up at Finn and nodded intently, "We're doing this."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn laughed as they both stumbled out of the bar, the air moist as the rain lightly came down.<p>

"Oh shit, Rach. You don't have a coat or anything." Finn thought, trying to think of how to cover her. It was his experience that woman hated getting their hair wet.

Rachel shook her head, "Don't even worry about it, I love this weather." She told him, "I was actually going to ask if we could walk. I mean, if it starts really raining then we can get a cab but as long as it stays just, just, just, what is this called?"

"Drizzling." Finn chuckled, "It's my favorite too." He told her and she linked her arm with his, "I think Kurt and Blaine hit it off."

Rachel yawned and rested her head against his arm, "I did good." Rachel said proudly.

"I liked singing with you." Finn looked down at her, as the water coated her eyelashes.

"You were really good. You're very talented, and your music choice was superb. _Don't Go Breaking My Heart _is a classic." Rachel agreed. "I liked singing with you too. Our voices mesh really well. Maybe you could sing with me on my album." She suggested and Finn lifted an eyebrow and nodded to himself.

"Wow, that would be really awesome. You're really cool to me, Rachel."

Rachel looked up at Finn and grinned, "You're good to me too. You're basically the perfect friend."

Finn's heart fluttered for a moment until the word friend hit his ear, "I'm almost embarrassed to say it." Finn mumbled, "But, you're honestly becoming my best friend, Rach."

Rachel stopped in her tracks, pulling him to a halt, "You know what, Finn? Me too." She threw herself into his arms, hiding her face from the sprinkling into his neck as he hid himself in her hair. She felt safe in his arms, warm. She didn't want to break apart, but knew they should get going. It was already after one and Sam would be worried. "Do you want to come over?" She asked as they broke apart, "And you know, write?"

Finn almost accepted until he remembered the big lipped, jealous, blondie of a boyfriend, "It's late. Why don't we hang out after I close up tomorrow?" Finn offered.

Rachel frowned, "I can't, I have to go out with Sam and his sister and her new fiancé, who has a neck tattoo. Everyone is really excited about him." Rachel said with a sarcasm thick in her voice.

Finn chuckled awkwardly, "Well, maybe we can hang out on Saturday. Just text me, okay?"

Rachel nodded and grabbed his hand to drag him along, "Come on." She laughed.

Finn stopped again, "You know, maybe we should get a cab. It _is _late."

Rachel rubbed her lips together to hid her frown, "You're probably right."

Finn was doing this for his own well being, he just couldn't keep subjecting himself to being alone together, especially now in his favorite weather, her hair framing her face perfectly, her body fitting perfectly in his arms. He flagged down a cab and let her in and got in himself, "Two stops." He said quickly and gave the driver both of their addresses. Rachel shot him a look, "What?"

"You live across town?"

Finn chuckled, "Yeah, so?"

"And you came all the way to pick me up? We could have met there, Finn." Rachel told him seriously.

"Remember your comment from earlier? I'm a gentleman, remember?" Finn couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked, all worried about his trip to pick her up.

Suddenly her arms were around his neck again and she was, was she, yep, she was crying. "Rach? Rachel? Honey, what's wrong?" _Honey? Really Hudson?_

She sniffled and wiped her eyes and separated from his arms, "You're just a really good guy, Finn. It's nice to meet someone like you." She told him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help himself. He kissed her forehead before leaning his head on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finn is done for and he knows it.**

**Again the chapter is named after a line in "Under Control" by Parachute. This whole story is basically based off a series of Parachute songs. I sadly don't own any of their songs or them. Nor do I own Glee or Finn or Rachel. Sigh. Well, a girl can dream. **

**Reviews are love. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Please Forgive me**

Rachel stood in the doorway of Blaine's bathroom and looked as he dressed himself, "Do not even think about putting a bow tie on." Rachel scolded quickly.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to." He chuckles and went to grab his sweater.

"No!" Rachel protested quickly, "Don't. You look good like that, please. The more layers, the more you're going to gay it up."

Blaine relented and set his sweater down, "I feel a little naked, Rach."

"Just stick with a tee, that's what Finn and Sam wear." Rachel nodded at him and looked down at her phone and laughed, "Speaking of Finn, he is drunk texting me. Him and Puck are getting waisted."

"You text Finn more than you text Sam." Blaine lifted an eyebrow.

Rachel rolled her eyes liberally, "We're working on a project together. That's it."

"Project?"

"Outing Santana for the hoe she may or may not be. But, probably is." Rachel winked and Blaine chuckled and kissed his best friends cheek as he shimmied past her.

"It was just something I noticed, that's it." Blaine noted, "Let's go over the plan again."

Rachel nodded, appreciating his enthusiasm for detail, "I'm meeting Santana, you'll run into us. Hit on me first, invoke her inner jealousy then move in for the kill."

"You sure she won't remember me from… when would I have seen her?" Blaine wondered.

"The only way she would recognize you is if she had gone to any of our time square shows three years ago, but that was before I knew Noah." Rachel told him, "So her chances of knowing you're gay are slim unless you act gay."

Blaine nodded, taking it all in, "Alright. What's my name again?"

"Andy. Like Anderson. That's what we decided, right?"

"That's what Finn came up with. Yes." Blaine told her with a wink, "You have a little crush on him, huh?"

Rachel shook her head profusely. "He's with Quinn."

"He's gone on three dates with Quinn." Blaine corrected, his finger in the air pointing out the hole in her story.

Rachel shoved his finger out of the way and started putting on her jacket, "Shut it, Anderson. I'm going. No more layers."

Rachel answered her phone as she walked out of the door, "Hey Sammy."

"_Rachy!_"

"Drunky!" She responded, less then amused.

"_Where's my Berry? I got some love making to do?_"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Your 'Berry' is on her way to meet up with Santana. Girls night."

"_Too many girls nights, Rachy. I'm going to call Puckerman and tell him I need a boys night._"

"He's out with Finn."

Sam laughed quickly without humor, "_I can't go out with my best friend now, cause he's out with __**your**__ boyfriend?_"

"You're being irrational, Sam." She scolded, but knew in her heart that she was the one being irrational, "Go. Hang out with them. I don't really care, Sam. Just don't drive."

"_We live in New York fucking City. I'm not going to drive._"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Please Sam, no swearing at me. You know I hate it."

"_Lies. You love it in the sack._"

"Do I look like I'm in bed, Sam Evans!" She shouted. "Just go out with Noah. Have a good time." Rachel hung up the phone quickly and noticed a text.

_I wish you were here to sing with me, Rach. _

Why were Finn's drunk texts so much sweeter then Sam's drunk (and almost crude) phone call. Rachel couldn't think about that. She also couldn't think about the fact that Sam had _promised _her he wasn't going to drink this week.

_I can't be there, Finn. Because we've got a greater task to perform. Remember? Have fun, okay? I'll tell you how this goes._

When Rachel got to the bar, there was a Gin and Tonic awaiting her arrival.

"You're late." Santana slurred. "And Puck is drunk texting me. I'm totally going to get my mack on tonight."

Rachel giggled, "You always get your mack on."

Santana shrugged and ordered a couple shots, they clinked their glasses to good looks and warm weather and ordered a couple more drinks before making their way on the floor.

They danced closely and Rachel noticed many a man giving them a look, but she was sure to look out for the right man.

When she saw Blaine walk in, she feigned exhaustion, "Can we break for a drink?" Rachel called in Santana's ear and Santana nodded as if she didn't care and they walked to the bar slowly.

Blaine passed Santana, being sure to brush by her obviously. "Excuse you." Santana growled.

"I couldn't help but notice your drink was empty." Blaine told Rachel, making sure he was loud enough for Santana and Rachel to hear.

Rachel put her acting skills to good use, "Oh well, hello. Uh, yeah, I guess it is. So is my friends."

Blaine gave Santana a sideways glance before offering to order them both a drink. They both accepted and Santana was obviously trying to get a fill for who he was interested in. "Could I bother you for a dance?" Blaine asked and Santana rolled her eyes.

"This isn't the 1950's, just grind on her once you're out there. No asking for dances. God, what is this? A sock hop?"

Rachel laughed, "Either way I would have to decline. I'm sorry though. You're quite handsome."

"Andy." He introduced himself to both woman, "And you are?"

"Rachel and Santana."

"And the woman said no, so thanks for the drinks Andy the tool man Taylor." Santana gave him a grimace.

"Well, she wasn't interested." Blaine's eyes focused intently on Santana, looking her up and down, "But what about you?"

"Sorry man. You're a little short for my taste." Santana gave him a firm grin and walked away, but turned back quickly, "I'll let you grind on me if you must, but only if drinks are included."

Blaine laughed and waved her away, "I don't want to dance with someone for a charge. I can find someone who's actually interested in me." Blaine noted, a little irritated.

Santana shrugged, "Your loss, this ass is unbeatable." She smirked before pulling Rachel out onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hold on, Puck.<em>" Finn was yelling, his hand obviously failing at covering the receiver, "_I'm on the fucking phone dude. Chill. Go talk to Sam._"

"_Sorry Rach. What'd you find out?_" Finn said with a sigh. "_Oh and sorry if you heard me swear. I know you hate that._"

"How'd you know that?" Rachel screeched.

"_You told me, silly. What happened?_"

"Uh, nothing really. She didn't bite with Blaine. But, unfortunately it doesn't prove anything because she told him it was because of his height."

"_Hmm… that is quite frustrating. Maybe we should go with my original plan._"

"You're not hitting on her, Finn."

Finn sighed and then laughed, "_Worth another shot. So what are we going to do? Stalk her._"

"Unless you come up with a better plan." Rachel told him. "What are you guys doing?"

"_Getting burritos to sober up. Sam Evans can __**drink**__._"

Rachel groaned loudly, "Well, you can tell him not to come over to my house."

"_Not like he has anywhere else to go._" Finn told her.

"He has an apartment." She reminded Finn.

"_He got rid of that last month and just waiting for you to ask him to move in so he can move in his stuff. It's in storage._"

Rachel made a noise that was not human, "Finn Hudson, you tell Sam freaking Evans that he better not come to _my _house tonight."

"_Rach! No. Oops! Rach! Shit! Fuck! I mean, crap. Rachel, please don't tell Sam I said anything. I just broke a huge bro code. Please Rach? Oh shit._"

"Finn, calm down." Rachel comforted before taking a breath, "Okay, tell him my original comment, to go to his place, then when he says he doesn't have a place say you know but you didn't want to tell me that. Then maybe you can suggest he stay with Noah."

"_What are you going to do?_"

"Movie night. PJs. Maybe some pizza." Rachel laughed as she made her way into the apartment.

"_Want some company?_"

Rachel beamed, "I'd love some."

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the fuck?" Puck yelled at Finn as he walked back to the table, "Who was that?"<p>

"It was Rachel. Blabbering on about some chick stuff about Blaine and Kurt." Finn covered swiftly, trying to avoid Sam's eyes.

Sam scoffed loudly, "Man, she gets _so _invested in everyone else's love lives. It's really brutal. I'm going to head home."

Finn snapped his head up, "I wouldn't do that."

"How come?" Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"She's really pissed at you."

"And why is that?"

"Beats me. But she said to tell you to go to your apartment."

"Dude." Sam shouted, "You know I don't have a place. Fuck. Didn't you like tell her I couldn't?"

"Dude, you're being irrational. I couldn't tell her that, because then she'd know you don't have a place." Finn reasoned, "Listen, just like, stay at Puck's tonight or something. Why is she pissed?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"Because you obviously do." Finn covered for his obvious concern.

Puck finally looked up from his burrito, "Isn't cause you promised her you wouldn't drink this week?"

"Why would I promise that?" Sam asked in confusion.

Puck swallowed the big bite that was in his mouth, "I don't remember details, I just remember Santana ranting about it and promising she never make me promise that."

Sam slammed his fist down, "Fuck!" He screamed, "I did. Dammit, but I was drunk when I said it so I kind of forgot."

Finn was internally cringing, "Why'd she make you promise it?"

Sam shrugged, "It was because I was too hungover to go to dinner last Sunday with her Dads but then when she came home from dinner Puck and I were drunk." Sam laughed a little at the memory, "...and she said to make up for it by not drinking." Sam put his head into his palm, "Dude, can I stay at your place?"

"Yeah, whatever. Santana said she was sleeping over at Rachel's anyway." Puck shrugged not noticing that he caught Finn's attention, "We can play xbox. I've been meaning to do a rematch."

"Santana is sleeping at Rachel's?" Finn asked.

Sam scoffed, "So she said it was because of my drinking, but really she just wanted the house to herself for girl time. Puh-lease." Sam was laughing now and was too side tracked to noticed the wheels turning in Finn's head.

Finn was well aware that Santana _was not _at Rachel's, "Hey, question Puck." Puck looked up, eyes half closed from all the liquor he'd ingested, "Does Santana know it's all three of us?"

"I don't fucking know dude." Puck rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she thinks it's just you and me. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well, she's got to know now." Sam noted, "Seeing as I'm not home. Fuck, I can't believe she did this tonight. She hasn't told me not to come home in over six months."

"This isn't the first time?" Finn tilted his head, wanting to know more.

Sam and Puck gave each other a look, "Oh we could tell you stories." Puck chuckled, "That bitch is crazy. Love her, but Berry can go off her rocker." They were both laughing at some inside joke Finn obviously didn't understand.

Finn nodded and feigned a laugh or two while she spouted back and forth about 'Berry drama' and Finn finally stood, "I should head out. I've got work tomorrow and I told Quinn I'd call her tonight." Finn lied.

"Five dates and we're already at night time calls?" Puck lifted an eyebrow.

Finn nodded, "I'm a gentleman, dude. Something neither of you douchbags know a damn thing about, obviously." Finn played the words off like he was joking, but wanted Sam to hear them either way.

He reached to high five Puck and Sam before heading out, when he got out the door he breathed a sigh of relief that he was going to see Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Come in, Finn." Rachel beamed. Her PJs are nothing like he'd imagined them. He pictured pink and her body completely covered, not red booty shorts and black tank top, as soon as he walked in the apartment, he knew why.<p>

"What is wrong with your heater, will it not turn off?" Finn asked removing his coat and shoes immediately.

Rachel shrugged, "Want some basketball shorts or something. Sorry, I can't figure out how to fix it." Rachel admitted.

Finn chuckled, "Give me some shorts to work in and I'll look into it for you."

Rachel smiled, "It's okay, Finn. The super will come tomorrow."

"Shut up! I'm doing it." Finn told her, unbuttoning his top shirt to reveal his white undershirt. "Holy hell, open a window or something. Damn."

Rachel giggled, "Okay, I'll be right back. You can stand in front of the fridge." She offered and he took her advice.

When she came back with his shorts he started unbuckling his belt and without warning dropped his pants to change into the shorts. Rachel squealed and turned away quickly, not before looking down at him with wide eyes, "Sorry, I-I" She stammered before just walking out of the room. "The panel that controls the heater is in here." Rachel called.

Finn chuckled and pulled on the shorts before following her voice, "Where is the actual heater?" Finn asked as he looked for her. He found her standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

She pointed to the ceiling, "The main console is right there, and the panel for it is here." She pointed.

Finn brushed past her and looked at the tempature gage, pulling it off and out of the wall to see if he could find the problem.

"And there is the culprit." Finn beamed, "This was connected opposite. Who set this up?" Finn laughed, "The heater was responding to the air conditioner and vice versa, the wiring got switched."

Rachel scrunched up her nose, "We just set up a new one this morning, Blaine must have read it wrong."

"Blaine did it? Why not Sam?"

"Sam isn't good with this stuff, but apparently I can't rely on Blaine either." She laughed sitting on her bed, fanning herself. Wasn't this how a naughty dream he had of Rachel had started out? "Good thing I've got you." She grinned.

He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her, Rachel's heart skipped a beat and she hated that he had that effect on her. Finn was her friend, he was becoming her _best _friend. "Movie time?" He asked softly.

Rachel just nodded and took his hand so as he stood up he pulled her up with him, "In the living room, right?"

"Yeah, that's probably best."

"Good, I don't trust myself in your bedroom." Finn mumbled.

Rachel bit her lip roughly to keep herself from asking why, but the words came out anyway, "And why is that?"

Finn sat on the couch, opening the notebook that laid on the arm rest that Rachel had obviously been working on, avoiding eye contact, "Uh, don't want to fall asleep or something." He lied.

Rachel let out a steadying breath and sat in the middle seat of the couch next to Finn, "Thanks for fixing that. I might have died of heat exhaustion." She admits.

"Of course, Rach. That's what I'm here for." Finn just looked down at her and grinned, "You know, before you put in a movie, we should work on this a little more." Finn suggested. "It still needs a chorus."

Rachel nodded and looked over Finn's shoulder as he scribbled, humming in his ear as he did so.

_Because I've kept my heart __**under control**__  
><em>_But lately, all this time has taken it's toll__  
><em>_Said I tried to, but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul__  
><em>_Oh, so darling, please forgive me if__  
><em>_I want you and you'll just have to know_

"Finn!" Rachel yelled out in excitement, "That is… superb. Amazing, sensational, excellent. You are a God." Rachel praised him, reading the words over and over again. "How did you come up with that?"

Finn shrugged a little, "I don't know, I've been thinking about it for the past two weeks, ever since we got the first verse and I just, it just, came to me."

Finn and Rachel's eyes met, "Maybe you're my muse too."

Rachel licked her lips to sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to keep from saying the words she so desperately wanted to say.

_You can kiss me if you want to._

The words circled around in her head like a time bomb. It wasn't if she'd say them, it was when. Rachel finally gulped and allowed him to break the eye contact. "Well, I-I love it. We work well together." She told him softly.

Finn nodded, looking down at the pad of paper, "Apparently so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhhh Rachel is going to get herself in trooooouble.**

**To answer a question from a reviewer (Thanks for reviewing) no, Sam isn't the _bad guy_. Though I can see why you would think so. He's a good guy with a drinking problem, the explanation to why will come later. :)**

**A very _Samchel_ chapter is on it's way. We'll get to find more out about their story. Yay. :) Also some Pucktana scenes and more Finn and Rachel scheming. **

**I hope you're liking the story. Reviews are love. (So is Finchel.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – You'll call me up when you want this love**

Rachel snuggled into Sam's chest, but almost immediately realized the giant that was behind her on the couch was not Sam. Her eyes shot opened, paralyzed by confusion.

She felt Finn's arm wrap around her waist tightly and looked to her side and saw his other hand draped over the side of the couch. "Finn…" She whispered, not wanting to startle him but having the need to get up and out of the current situation. She looked down at her tank top and shorts and shivered, her back was completely warm, but her bare skin on her front needed something over it.

How had they fallen asleep like this? Oh, they hadn't. She fell asleep on his lap, he must have maneuvered behind her, "Finn." She said a little more loudly.

She heard his mouth open and close a couple times and his arm tightened around her, and then released his grip, "Just a second, Rach." He said groggily and began to rub his eyes and she rolled off the couch and out of his arms, he looked up at her with a half smile, "Morning."

"Coffee?" She choked out.

Finn yawned and pulled himself to a sitting position, "If you're going to make me get up at 7 am, the least you could do is supply me with coffee." He teased. "Fu- I mean, dang, it's freezing."

Rachel laughed, "You've got a mouth on you, huh?"

Finn chuckled, "A little bit." He let himself up, "You start on the coffee, I'll turn the heat back on." He said, striding into her bedroom. She stood there for a moment, watching him, how was it that he felt so at home? How was it that she was so comfortable with it?

Rachel made the coffee and pulled a couple bagels out of the fridge and began to toast them, "What do you want on your bagel?" She called out to him.

"Cream cheese, what else?" Finn laughed from the doorway.

Rachel shrugged, "Sam liked peanut butter." She told him grabbing out the cream cheese. "It's vegan, so it'll taste a little different." She told Finn with a grin, "Coffee will be done soon. When do you have to go to work?"

"You're a morning person, huh?" Finn asked with raised eyebrows.

"You're not?" She asked surprise. Rachel never understood how anyone could _not _be a morning person. She woke up every morning excited about what the day had in store. She loved mornings, it was another chance to another amazing day.

"Not at all. I'm a 'I guess I'll get up before 10 am if I gotta' type of person." Finn told her as he stared at the coffee pot as it took entirely way too long to produce his coffee, "Or a 'Don't talk to me before I've had my coffee' type of guy." Finn chuckled.

Rachel laughed, "I'll shut up for another two minutes." Rachel grinned at him and immediately broke her promise, "What do you take in your coffee."

"Two sugars."

"Soy milk?"

"Nope. I like it black. Two sugars."

"You're gross." Rachel said with her nose crunched.

"I'm a man." Finn told her proudly and she giggled and seemed to remember something.

"Speaking of men," She said walking out quickly and Finn noticed the bagel pop out of the toaster and took it upon himself to put in the second one and dress the first one, putting it on a plate and setting it by the seat next to his for Rachel, the woman should always be served first.

"_Okaaaay _Sam. You are absolutely insane. I wasn't trying to get you to leave me alone so I could have a sleep over with Santana." Finn heard Rachel saying in the other room, "What are you even _talking _about?"

Finn had been so caught up in Rachel, her song, her scent and her overall awesomeness he had completely forgot to tell her about the Santana situation. Finn ran into the room Rachel was in and put his large hand over her mouth as she began to speak again. Finn made a 'shh-ing' sound and Rachel and Finn both heard Sam yell.

"_The hell she isn't there, I hear her._"

Finn nodded and lifted his hand from her mouth, "Just go with it." He mouthed and Rachel shot him a look but obeyed.

"Okay, yeah, even if she is hear, that has nothing to do with why I didn't want you coming home last night. You promised me, Sammy." Rachel said sitting down and Finn's stomach turned before he went back to the kitchen, and poured himself some coffee. How had he woke up with Rachel in his arms, when she was still devoted to Sam. Finn hated himself, he hated Sam too. He hated the stupid bagel that was sitting there staring at him, taunting him to eat it.

He was so grateful when he heard his pop out of the toaster.

* * *

><p>"Sam, what do you mean you couldn't afford it?"<p>

"_Rachel, I know I make it seem like I can do it all, but I can't. I can't pay for the groceries and every time we go out to dinner and all of the rounds when we go out. I just can't. I'm just used to being rich._"

"But, you're not anymore." Rachel says softly.

"_I know it. That is why I gave up my apartment. I know I should have told you, but I just didn't want to rush you. I wanted to make sure you were ready._"

"I wish you would have told me before, Sam." Rachel murmured, "But, I get it."

"_Can I come home now?_"

Rachel looked over at Finn who was chowing on his bagel, "Not yet, Sammy. After work?" She asked.

There was a silence and then Sam whispered, "_Okay. I love you._"

"I love you too, Sam." She said before hanging up her phone and skipping into the kitchen, "Well he told me the truth about the apartment. This mine?" She pointed to the bagel and Finn nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed his cheek before taking her seat. "This mine too?" She pointed to the coffee in front of her, Finn nodded again, "You're fantastic." She told him and he continued to chew, looking at her with wide eyes, as if waiting for an explanation. "Oh yeah, so you know how Sam's Dad used to own the New York Knicks."

Finn nearly choked on his bagel, "WHAT?"

"Oh… you didn't know that?"

"No!" Finn shouted, "It's safe to say I had no idea."

"Yeah, well he owned them and then he did some weird illegal stuff that I don't understand because, well, it was sports related and he's in jail and Sam's family went bankrupted."

"The fuck?" Finn said with wide eyes, "What in the-"

"Yeah, it was crazy. It happened last year."

"James Evans is Sam's Dad."

Rachel nodded intently, "Yeah, crazy right?"

"That is, that is…"

"I know, anyway, I'm not done. So that is why he is always like 'I'll buy you that, I'll get the drinks, come with me in this limo',"

"I was wondering why he was insisting we call a car to get burritos." Finn noted and Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, that's Sam. He's so used to being rich. Well, now he's not. Not to mention he used to work really closely with the team and unfortunately for him, he got booted with the new ownership and all of his experience is in sports and he's kind of been black listed, at least until people start forgetting that Sam was his son." Rachel tells Finn softly, "Sam is a good guy. James, however, he is a crook."

"Hell yeah, he is." Finn nodded furiously, "I can't believe that."

"Yeah, it was quite the surprise. So, Sam works for ESPN, in the newsroom but he's not making anything close to what he used to make."

"No more six figures, huh?" Finn joked and Rachel nodded. Finn realized that to her, it wasn't a joke.

"Unfortunately not, and he is used to living a certain way. That's why he got rid of his apartment." Rachel told Finn softly, "God, I hate James so much for everything he did."

Finn shook his head, "That's quite unfortunate." He agreed. "Wow, just, wow."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah… so… Santana?"

"Oh!" Finn laughed, "I can't believe I didn't tell you last night. We have a scandal."

"Oh my god! You sound like Kurt." Rachel giggled and he joined her.

"Yeah, I sort of do."

* * *

><p>"Rachy?" Sam called from the front door and noticed the candles and grinned as he set down his laptop case, "Babe?"<p>

"In the bedroom." Rachel called and Sam followed the candles and rose petals to the room that was also covered by a sheet of dim candlelight, flickering on Rachel's skin as she laid on the bed. "Hey there." She smiled at him and he kicked off his converse before crawling on the bed and leaning over her, drinking her in. "You look…"

"That good?" Rachel beamed, she was quite pleased with her pick in attire. "It's your favorite color."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed together for a moment and then his face when flat before a smile returned. Blue was not his favorite color, but he'd let it slide.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm wearing your favorite boxers." Sam said with a grin.

Rachel tossed her arms around his neck, "The pink ones from American Eagle?" Rachel whispered before kissing his cheeks.

"No… the… blue ones from H&M that you got me…" Sam said softly and Rachel thought for a moment. She had got them for him but were they her favorite.

"Mmm, I love those." Rachel whispered before sitting up and pushing him backwards, "Let me see them."

Sam and Rachel rolled around, tearing each others clothes off, Rachel giggled as Sam's lips tickled every inch of her body and Sam moaned as she touched him in all the right places. After making love to Sam for over two years she knew exactly how to get him going, or how to make it last. And tonight she wanted to get him going.

She reminded him of her lack of gag reflex as he laid back and pushed her palms onto his forehead as he came undone inside of her mouth. Rachel hummed softly on his shaft and he came immediately, gyrating under her touch. "Oh wow." Sam finally said as she looked up at him, wiping her mouth and crawling on top of him.

"I'm glad you liked it." Rachel beamed

Rachel smiled at him and he ran under her slip, "You feel like you're ready for round two."

"Well, it's round one for me, Sammy." She reminds him. "And of course I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam winked.

"For you to fuck me." Rachel whispered and Sam spinned them around so she was underneath him and entered her slowly, "Oh Sam." Rachel called out at he broke through, her juices coating him, "Oh please, Fi-" She stopped herself, recognizing her mistake before Sam could know what she was going to say. "Fuck me, Sam." She growled and then bit her lip, terrified of what would break through her mouth.

"Harder?" He asked, knowing full well what she wanted.

She nodded furiously, biting her lip harder than before, why was _he _on her mind _**now**_. She and Finn had been friends for the better part of three months now, all of their scheming to try to out Santana came to a consistently slow close after finding no evidence. Finn and Rachel didn't let it die easily, getting together weekly or sometimes twice a week to come up with plans and schemes but at some point it just died and Rachel hadn't seen Finn in what seemed like ages, even thought it was only a couple days. But why, dear fucking god, why was he in her mind _now_. While she was so, so compromised.

Rachel gripped his back and closed her eyes and pulled him to her to kiss him roughly, "Make me come." She whispered into his mouth and he thrusted harder and she moaned loudly.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and she felt terrible that someone else's face was infesting her mind.

"I love you too." She whispered back as he spilled into her.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I don't have too much going on this week, what day works for you?" Finn asked Quinn on the phone as he flipped through the channels.<p>

"_Well we haven't gone away before. I thought maybe tomorr-_" he voice was cut out the calling waiting tone.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. I have a call on my other line." Finn told her, "One sec."

He looked at his phone and noticed it was Rachel, "Hey!" Finn said, "I'm on the other line, give me one sec. Okay?"

"_Okay._" Rachel sniffled.

"You okay, Rach?"

"_Yeah, just get off the phone so we can talk._" Rachel almost demanded and Finn couldn't even pretend to mind.

"Hey Quinn, sorry, I gotta take this. Can I call you back?"

"_It's kind of late..._"

"Yeah, I know. I'll call you tomorrow. Cool?"

"_Oh... I guess so._"

"See you, Quinn." Finn said quickly and clicked over. "Rach?"

"_hey._" Rachel whispered, "_Who were you talking to?_"

"No one important. What's wrong, Rach? Why are you being so quite?"

"_Sam's sleeping._" Rachel told him softly, "_What are you doing?_"

"Watching Sports Nation... Why'd you call, you don't sound okay..."

"_I just... I just missed you, I guess._"

Finn chuckled, "You saw me a couple of days ago."

"_Can I see you Friday?_"

Finn grinned from ear to ear, "Tomorrow, you mean? Of course you can."

"_Okay, great. I can't wait to see you, Finn._" Finn smiled at her words, biting his lip as he tried to contain his excitement, "_I guess I'll try to get some sleep._"

"Alrighty. Sleep tight, Rachel. Sweet dreams okay?"

"_You too._" _I'll be dreaming of you_, he thought. "Hey_ Finn._"

"Yeah?"

"_I love you, you know that?_"

Finn's heart probably skipped a beat, though he couldn't be sure, his palms immediately became sweaty, "I love you too, Rach." He said with a nervous laugh but without pause, because he did. God he loved her. "But, why are you telling me that?"

"_I just realized it today and wanted you to know it. You're like, my best friend._"

"I know, Rach. You're mine too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm sure you've figure this out, but in between the morning after the accidental sleep over and the Samchel sex scene a couple months passed. I'll have some flashbacks to this time, but I had to move the story along to have Quinn and Finn where I wanted them before the next couple of chapters. **

**My Samchel heart hurts right now. **

**How is everyone feeling about this chapter? Reviews are love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – All I do is Sit and Wait**

"Sam, I'll be home later." She called from the door. There was no response, "Sammy?"

Sam walked around the corner, shirtless and grinning a lazy grin, "Do you have to go? I could stand for some more lovin'."

Rachel giggled and put her arms around his neck, "Although that sounds amazing, I have plans."

"With Finn?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrow at her.

"Yes. He's helping me finish the last song on the album." Rachel said, obviously feeling the need to explain herself.

Sam kissed her lips softly and then her cheek and down to her neck, "If you could hold off just a couple of hours, then we could _you know_?"

"You're a horn dog lately." Rachel pointed out, backing away, "You have work anyway, Sam. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

><p>When Rachel got to the diner she was quite surprised to see Finn there before her, "Hey Mister." She called and he stood up pulling her into his arms. His hugs consumed her and she loved that. She sat there for a moment with her arms around his waist before she had to break the embrace.<p>

He sat in the booth and Rachel was not one for personal space, she sat next to him on his side. "I thought we should look over this together, you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Finn responded quickly, resting his arm on the back of the booth behind her.

"Under Control is almost done, but I don't like the bridge." Rachel tells him, jumping straight into business.

"Anything I can get you guys?" The waitress asked sweetly, interrupting Rachel's train of thought.

Finn took the liberty of ordering for the both of them, "Two coffees and one orange juice. Also, I'll take the huevos rancheros and she'll take the fruit plate and a side of pancakes."

"Coming right up."

"You know my breakfast order." Rachel commented with a grin.

"You are quite predictable." Finn laughed and slipped his arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze, signifying that he was teasing her.

Rachel opened the notebook, looking at the jumbled mess of words.

Finn looked at it again and again, his and Rachel's faces inches away from each other. "I think it's fine. I don't get your problem with it."

"It says 'you'll call me up when you want me', Finn." Rachel complained.

Finn nodded, "How about, 'you'll call me up when you want this love'?"

Rachel's eyes widened with excitement, "You are perfect, you know that?"

Finn laughed, he looked at the words in the notebook and knew that this song was, in reality, a song about her and him. This was exactly how he felt about her.

"Sing it for me." Finn requested with big expectant eyes. Rachel giggled nervously before clearing her throat.

"Okay, but come closer, I want to sing it in your ear."

Finn rolled his eyes, "You embarrassed?"

"Not at all." Rachel said, offended. "I just don't want anyone to steal our song before we can record it." Rachel reasoned and Finn nodded and moved closer to her. As she began to sing the words, Finn could feel her breath on her ear and chills ran up his neck.

_And one of these days__  
><em>_I'm gonna sign myself away__  
><em>_I'll find the courage, and I'll find the grace__  
><em>_And I'm gonna know just what to say__  
><em>_Oh, and you'll call me up__  
><em>_When you want this love__  
><em>_Or when you've had enough__  
><em>_And you're giving it up_

Finn was speechless as he looked at Rachel, "Just… yeah. Wow." Finn stammered and Rachel blushed.

"So, then… the album is finished?"

"All the writing, yeah." Finn beamed. "You did amazing, Rach."

"I like that nickname." Rachel tilts her head, "No one else calls me that. I need a nickname for you." Rachel says as if it's a revelation.

"Well, think of one. Quick."

"I'm so bad at nicknames. I normally just as a 'y' at the end of people's names."

Finn nodded, "Hence the Blainey and Sammy."

Rachel scrunches up her nose, "Yeah."

"Well my Mom calls me 'Finny' so that won't work anyway."

Rachel frowns a little, "Well that causes a problem. What else can I call you?"

"Gigantor?" Finn suggests with a nudge.

"Oh stop." Rachel hits his shoulder playfully, "I'm coming up with one before the end of the day."

Finn rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that."

"Oh! Quinn told me you invited her over for Thanksgiving." Rachel lifts an eyebrow, "Are things getting serious?"

Finn shakes his head, "No, still keeping my options open. Kurt just ask that I bring a date so it won't just be me, him and Blaine."

Rachel snorts out a giggle, "That _would _be awkward. Well, she's got it bad for you."

Finn rolls his eyes, "Oh girls sure do like to talk."

Rachel beamed at him with a giggle, "Yes we do. So don't break her heart or else _I'll _have to deal with listening to every detail of it.

"How are you cousins? You're nothing alike!" Finn changes the subject quickly.

Rachel ran her hands through her hair, "My Daddy's brother adopted her. So we have zero genetic connection. But, we grew up together." Rachel shrugged.

"Just wondering."

* * *

><p>Finn covered Quinn's sleeping form with a light blanket and turned off the TV in his living room before checking that all the doors and windows were locked at heading to his bedroom, he stopped by Kurt's room noticing that he was still awake and his door was open.<p>

"Hey dude."

"Hello Finn, you're welcome to come in."

Finn walked in and took a seat on Kurt's bed, "What are you doing?"

"Moisturizing." Kurt said as if it was obvious, "Did Quinn have a nice Thanksgiving."

Finn chuckled, "I think so. She's out there is a food coma."

"And you're going to bed? Have you two even done the dirty yet? You've been dating for months." Kurt said as if he was irritated with the lack of movement in Finn's relationship. Why did he even care?

Finn rolled his eyes, "Dating. Not together." Finn reminded him with an arched eyebrow. "Anyway, thanks for dinner and everything." Finn said standing up, "Where is Blaine?"

"He went home to change his clothes. He'll be back." Kurt assures him.

"Okay, have a good night. Try not to wake Quinn up." Finn tells him before heading off to his bedroom. As soon as he gets into his room he does his nightly ritual of going through the texts he'd gotten that day from Rachel. Just short ones.

_Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for you._

_Finn! I came up with your new nickname, call me after dinner. _

_Seriously, this nickname is epic._

Finn laughed at her enthusiasm and dialed her number.

"_Finny Bear!_" Rachel answers the phone.

"What-a What?" Finn chuckled in confusion.

"_That is your nickname. Finny Bear. I added the y and the 'Bear'. The Bear because you're a big guy. Bear sized." _Rachel giggled. "_What are you doing?_"

"First of all, I like the nickname. But, please don't say it in public." Finn told her with a chuckle. "And second, I'm heading to bed."

"_Did Quinn already leave?_"

"Nah, she fell asleep on the couch. I figured I'd let her sleep. Food coma and all." Finn laughed.

"_Did she have a nice time?_"

"She seemed like it." Finn said with a shrug.

"_I wish we could have been together_." Rachel pouted a little.

Finn frowned, "Me too, Rach. But I'm going shopping with you tomorrow." He reminded her and he could hear the excitement in her voice.

"_Oh yeah. That will be so good._" Rachel said with excitement. "_You're so good to come with me. I've never gone before._"

"Well someone has to go to make sure you don't get crushed by a crazy Mom who fights you for a reindeer sweater." Finn chuckled.

"_You say that as if you don't love my sweaters._" Rachel giggled. "_You know you love them._"

"You're right. I do." Finn admits. "What are you doing?"

Rachel sighed, "_Laying in bed, watching TV._"

"Where is Sam?"

"_Went to meet Puck to play poker._" Rachel sighed, "_He gets to stay up late because he's not going shopping with us._" Rachel told him.

Finn groaned, "What time are we meeting tomorrow? _Early _early?"

Rachel giggled, "_Yes. Early early. I was thinking 4:45. All the stores open at 5._"

"Fuck, Rach. You know what time I'm going to have to wake up?" Finn complained as he changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

"_I'm sorry. I can meet you at your house. Or you don't have to come._" Rachel said sadly.

"Well, why don't you just come here now?" Finn suddenly asked, he was _brilliant_. That way she didn't have to wake up too much earlier. All the stores they wanted to go to were by his place anyway.

"_Well… I guess that makes sense. But… what about Quinn?_"

"What about her?" Finn asked confused. "You're just coming over to sleep or whatever."

"_Isn't she on the couch? Where would I sleep?_" Rachel's voice full of concern.

Finn laughed, "I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch, Rach. You can sleep in here. I'll take the floor."

Finn realized how ridiculous he sounded once he heard himself speak. He wouldn't make _Rachel _sleep on the couch, but he was fine with Quinn passed out on his couch now. A good boyfriend would have carried her to his bed, covered her up and kissed her head before making his way to the couch. But Finn wasn't a good boyfriend. Well, he wasn't her boyfriend, either.

Rachel hesitated for a moment, "_Um, well, I suppose that makes more sense. But I'll take the floor, Finn._"

"Don't be ridiculous, Rach. A lady shouldn't sleep on the floor." Finn said honestly, he could almost here her smiling on the other end.

* * *

><p>Finn opened the door and put his finger to his lip to signal for Rachel to be quite. She mimed as if there was a zipper on her lips, zipping it up, locking it and throwing away the metaphorical key.<p>

Finn grabbed her hand and walked through the kitchen and peaked into his living room. Quinn was still fast asleep, Finn lead her into his bedroom, thankful that Kurt had shut his door and turned on his TV before speaking. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to be so secretive.

Rachel set her bag on his dresser, "I've never been in your room before." Rachel noted, slipping off her flip flops.

"I haven't had any girl in here since I've moved to New York." Finn admitted sheepishly. "So, uh, do you want extra blankets."

Rachel shook her head, "I'm fine, Finn." She laughed, "Are you tired? We could maybe put in a movie or something first." Rachel bit her lip and Finn nodded, "Here's my collection." He waved her over.

Rachel looked through the DVDs and finally picked one that she hadn't seen before. "This looks funny."

Finn grinned widely, "It's hilarious. Good choice."

Rachel jumped on the bed and patted the side next to her, when Finn hesitated Rachel freaked herself out, "What? Am I on your side or something?"

"No. It's not that. Well, I mean, I sleep over here, so that's fine. You picked the right side or whatever." Finn began to babble.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I just think I'll fall asleep if we watch it on the bed." Finn shrugged.

Rachel laughed, "I'm not opposed to sleeping with you, Finn." Rachel said, not noticing how strange the words were coming out of her mouth. "I don't get why you're being so weird. We can sleep in the same bed."

_Because I don't trust myself_ Finn told himself but slowly made his way to the bed, sitting himself on top of the covers. "Sorry, I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"And I love that about you, Finn. But it gets annoying. Just get comfortable and stop acting like I have cooties." Rachel giggled.

Finn put his arm around her, pulling her into his side and kissed the top of her head, "You're right. I'm sorry." Finn whispered.

They watched the movie, hardly watching it, but talking and joking the entire time. Rachel's laughs carried through the apartment and Finn knew he should ask her to be a little quieter, but he could hardly try to do that. He loved hearing her laugh, it was like music to him.

Rachel ended up falling asleep and Finn found himself fiddling with her hair as he tried to will himself to sleep as well. She scooted closer to him in her sleepy haze and reached up to touch his face.

"Why aren't you asleep yet, Finny Bear?" Rachel whispered softly. Finn ran his hand up her arm and to her hand that lay on his face.

"I can't sleep when there is such a beautiful girl in my bed." Finn told her honestly, voice low and rough.

Rachel's eyes stayed closed but a smile crossed her tired face, "You're too good to me, Finn."

"What? No Finny Bear?" Finn teased and moved closer to her unknowingly.

Rachel's eyes finally opened softly, "Sorry." She whispered, "You're too good to me, Finny Bear." She corrected, moving her hand from his face to around his neck.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" He grinned at her.

"Nothing. Just getting comfortable." She whispered back, both moving closer slowly to one another.

"Just getting comfortable in my bed?"

"No. In your arms." Rachel said softly, their mouths inches from each other. Finn's hands moved to her waist, gripping her tightly.

"Well you've always felt comfortable there." Finn noted truthfully, his lips brushing her when he spoke.

Rachel could handle it any longer, she crashed her lips onto his and reciprocated immediately. Her lips were needy and hot and Finn kissed her furiously, with his whole self.

Finn couldn't think straight, but he was ecstatic. Somewhere inside him he knew that it was wrong. He knew that Quinn was on his couch and that Rachel was living with Sam, one of his… friends? If he could really even call him that. Finn knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop kissing her, and she didn't seem to want to stop either.

When they finally had to break for air, Finn and Rachel's eyes met, breathing heavy and hot, still wrapped in eachothers' arm.

"Holy shit!" Rachel finally said, looking at Finn still.

Finn couldn't help but laugh, "You just said shit."

Rachel blushed in the dark and buried her face into Finn's neck, "Don't make fun of me."

Finn continued to chuckle, "I'm not, Rach. I think it's hot." He promised, rubbing her back softly as she giggled into his neck.

The question was bouncing around in both of their brains, but neither had the heart to bring it up yet.

_What had they done?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, Finchel kiss happened. What's going to happen next? And do you think Quinn caught on to the fact that Rachel was there? We've heard her laugh guys. It's pretty unmistakable. Also the Santana/Puck situation will be touched on again in the next chapter, but for right now there is a _new_ scandel. **

**The chapter is named, as always, after a lyric in the song "Under Control" by Parachute. The next chapter will no longer be named after that song, but more parachute songs will take effect. Also, the bridge was also from that song.**

**We get to meet Brittany and Artie in the next chapter too. Yay! **

**I do not own Glee, Parachute or any of the characters.**

**What is everyone thinking? Reviews are love. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – I'm Staring at the Mess I Made**

Quinn heard the knock on the door and saw Finn come out of his room, she wasn't sure why she decided to act like she was still asleep but she was groggy and wasn't feeling all like shooting up and putting on her happy face. Plus, a piece of her thought that Finn would come over and wake her up at some point.

She saw Finn walk by quickly with a small figure in a sweatshirt. She was almost positive it was a girl, but she had her hood on. Right as she walked into his bedroom though, she slipped off her hood and revealed her flowing brown hair. Finn _really _had some girl come over, in his _bedroom_ while she was there? In his living room?

Quinn didn't know what to do. Should she leave? Should she call Rachel and cry and scream? She thought about calling Puck or knocking on the door, or calling her Daddy. She didn't know what to do. She walked towards his door, hating herself, hating him. Maybe she misunderstood what was going on. Maybe. Maybe it was his sister, or his cousin.

She stood outside the door and held her ear to it carefully.

"…_I'll fall asleep if we watch it on the bed._" She heard Finn say. She was relieved. Whoever this girl was, he didn't want to get in his bed with her.

She heard a muffled voice, low and sing songy, almost familiar, "_I'm not… to… you, Finn._" She could only pick up bits and pieces and she growled internally. Then the girl with a familiar voice got louder, _"…being so weird. We can sleep in the same bed._" Quinn seethed at her words.

"_Sorry. I'm just trying to be a gentleman._" Quinn heard Finn say and half of her was grateful but the other half realized how _rich _that was. A gentleman wouldn't have invited another woman over when his girlfriend was on the couch.

"_And I love that about you, Finn. …annoying. Just get comfortable and stop …cooties.__" _

Who _was_ this bitch? Cooties? Was she 12? Quinn heard Finn mumbled something and the movie turn on and she frowned. She still was no closer to figuring out who the mystery skank was. All she knew is she was furious. Quinn sat on the couch in frustration, wondering what to do next.

That's when she heard it. Her laugh, loud and more then familiar. She knew it all too well. It was Rachel. He cousins laugh. Quinn felt sick. She grabbed her stomach and felt something similar to butterflies, but not the good kind. Butterflies evil twin with razors for wings.

Quinn had half a mind to bang on his door and demand he come out, demand they come out. She walked up to it and heard Rachel's loud laugh come from the room again.

"_I can't believe you said that._" Rachel was giggling. "_My reindeer sweaters do __**not**__ come from Good Will._"

Finn was chuckling back, "_Then where do you get them?_"

"_If you must know, Kids R Us._" Quinn rolled her eyes, "_And I don't wear them that often… anymore._" Rachel giggled again and Quinn reached up to knock on the door but stopped herself. That wouldn't help anything. She made her way out of the small apartment with a ache in her heart.

"Sam?"

"_Oh, hey Quinn. What's going on?_"

"Do you know where Rachel is? I've been trying to get in contact with her." Quinn lied.

Sam paused for a moment, "_I'll check my phone, see if I have any texts._" Quinn shifted anxiously as she stood in Finn's lobby. "_Oh yeah, she went to Finn and Kurt's to sleep there._"

"What?" Quinn barked, "And you're fine with that?"

"_Well, she didn't really give me an option to be fine with it, first of all. But, Finn is going shopping with her at 5 am, so it makes sense._" Sam said logically. "_What is this really about, Quinn?_"

Quinn sighed, "What are you doing right now? Maybe we could meet up and chat?"

"_I'm at Puck's right now, but I can meet you at the diner by your place in an hour or so. I'm getting pretty hungry. Rachel's family had tofurkey. Obviously I didn't eat much of that._"

"That's disgusting." Quinn said seriously. "Okay, see you in an hour."

* * *

><p>Somewhere between Finn peppering her neck with kisses and him whispering that he loved her Rachel realized that she had a boyfriend. Rachel put her hands on Finn's chest to stop his movement and look up at him, "We can't do this." She whispered. "Quinn is right outside, an-and-" Rachel paused, gulping and looking away from the sad expression on Finn's face, "Sam." It was all she could say, but it carried so much weight.<p>

Finn's hands loosened on her hips, "I don't know what to say." Finn answered awkwardly.

Rachel sat up quickly and got out of the bed, "Rachel?" Finn called after her.

Rachel opened the bedroom door and sprinted out of the bedroom and was back in minutes. When she came back, Finn was standing, putting his shirt (that Rachel had ripped off during their heated make out) back on. "I was seeing if Quinn was still here." Rachel explained. "You didn't have to put that back on." She noted, sitting herself back on the bed.

"I didn't?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow, "You're kind of freaking out." Finn told her, sitting next to her.

Rachel nodded, "We were just making out." She told him, "Like full on, hardcore making out." Rachel's eyes met Finn's and she licked her lips nervously. "I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"Because I really liked it. I really…" Rachel sighed and looked at her fidgeting hands, "I really like you."

"No you don't." Finn murmured. "You love me."

Rachel looked back up at Finn and deep into his eyes, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, "I know you do, Rachel. I know it." Finn told her with every ounce of confidence, "And I love you back. We belong together, Rachel. You know it."

Rachel's eyes were begging for him to stop, yet every piece of her knew that he was right. Rachel's mouth opened and closed a couple times before her mind finally allowed her to speak the truth, "I know I do." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

Finn couldn't help himself, he pulled her into his arms and kissed away her tears softly. Rachel stuck out her bottom lips, "I'm a 29 year old woman, I should not be making out like a teenager with my best friend."

"You make me feel like a teenager." Finn chuckled, "Not in a bad way, but in an awesome way. You give me butterflies, Rachel. I feel so so connected to you. And when I'm around you, I just want to…"

"You're naughty." Rachel cut him off, "But, I know what you mean." She admitted and frowned. "I feel terrible but _not _at the same time." She bit her lip and Finn groaned at the action. "I think I should leave."

"Please don't go." Finn blurt out immediately. "Please. Just stay. We'll go shopping tomorrow and figure it out when it's not the middle of the night." Finn's eyes were wide and pleading, Rachel couldn't refuse him.

"Well, Sam _would _wonder if I came home early." Rachel reasoned. "Okay, you're right. We should… sleep and figure this out tomorrow."

Finn couldn't wipe the grin off his face that immediately made itself present. "Okay. Good."

Finn stood and pulled his shirt off as Rachel snuggled into her side of the bed, pulling the comforter over her, while she watched Finn look at himself in his mirror. "What are you doing?"

Finn shook his head and picked his shirt back up, starting to put it back on, "Stop. What are you doing?"

"It's nothing, I just am, uh, cold." Finn fumbled over his words.

"Stop!" She scolded, and Finn paused, "It's so warm in here, it's a joke. Take that shirt off now, Finn Hudson."

"Why?" Finn asked as he did as he was told. He could never _not _listen to Rachel.

"Because I know some strange, unwarranted insecurity is washing over you right now and it ends here." She stomped her foot on the bed where it laid.

"Wow." Finn laughed and pulled the covers back, letting himself into bed, "You know me really well… and you're super demanding."

Rachel giggled, "You say that as if you didn't know that already." Rachel looked at Finn who appeared to be deep in thought, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm terrified." Finn said honestly, "I'm so scared, Rachel."

Rachel moved closer to him, resting her arm on his chest, and making him look her in the eye, "Why are you feeling like that?"

"I'm so scared that I just fu-screwed everything up. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you as a friend." Finn admitted, tears filling his eyes, he looked away quickly to attempt to hide them.

"No, Finny Bear. I can't lose you." Rachel whispered, "You mean too much to me."

"I just can't think of a scenario where I'm not losing you, or we're not hurting someone else." Finn whispered.

"You won't lose me." Rachel kissed his cheek, and down his neck, "Because I _can't _lose you." She continued to pepper his neck, collar bone and chest with kisses. "I can't lose my Finny Bear. You're my best friend. You are my partner in crime. My muse. M-My, you're so much. You mean so much to me." Rachel let spill out of her mouth, she began to slowly come undone in his arms and Finn grabbed her face and kissed her harshly.

"Don't. Don't freak out." Finn demanded. "Stay with me. We'll figure this out. I _love _you, Rachel."

"I love you too." Rachel said, and hearing it made Finn feel so much better. Though he hated himself for feeling better. He hated himself for all of it.

"I'll stop dating Quinn."

"You're going to break up with her?" Rachel asked softly into the crook of his neck.

Finn shook his head, "We're not together, Rachel. I'm not breaking up with her. I'm just going to tell her I'm going to stop seeing her."

Rachel nodded, "Be gentle, she might think that you're together." Rachel informs him. "I'm a terrible cousin. I'm a terrible girlfriend."

Finn chuckled, "If it's any consolation, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"It's not." Rachel laughs. "But thank you."

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't sure how it happened, Sam was drunk when he got to the diner and asked if she wanted to come over and take a couple shots. She said yes. Of course she said yes. She was heartbroken. She spilled the whole story. Sam didn't seem concerned, thinking that they were just friends. Quinn told him that she saw they way Finn looked at her.<p>

"You don't get it, Sam. He stares at her. Like romantic comedy, longing stares." Quinn told him.

"Kinna like you stare at me." Sam shot back.

Quinn shot him a glare, "Stop, Sam. I was just a dumb kid when I had a crush on you." Quinn told him, taking another shot.

Sam shook his head and smirked at her, "You don't think I'm _that _dumb, do you? I know you still have it bad for me. Iknowit."

"I don't either." Quinn slurred.

Sam walked towards her, stumbling a little, "Don't. Sam. I'm serious. That was a one time thing. It was before I knew you were dating Rachel."

"You're lying. You knew."

"You weren't exclusive yet."

Sam nodded, "True. That is why I went through with it. But, it was a _mistake_." Sam's word stung Quinn's heart.

"I know. That's why I said one time thing. It was so long ago…"

"I've gotten better since then, Quinny." Sam assured her, "I still have those blue boxers that you liked so much." Sam grinned, "Wanna see dem?"

Quinn swallowed hard and backed away a little further, "No, I don't. I-I should go. You're really drunk, Sam."

"Ohhh Quinny, baby, aren't you drunk too?" He pulled on her top a little, pulling her towards him.

And before he knew what hit him, Quinn's lips were on his and her legs were wrapped around his waist, the stumbled around the apartment and Quinn's head was spinning. But this is what she wanted.

"Say my name, Sam." She demanded as she moved to kiss his neck.

"Quinn." He whispered.

"Say it again."

"Quinn." He shouted almost furiously as they stumbled onto Rachel's bed.

There was a banging on the door and Sam shot up and off of Quinn, immediately running out of the room. Quinn followed quickly after him.

"No. Go back in the room."

"What if it's Rachel?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Rachel wouldn't knock, this is _her_ house." Sam reasoned walking towards Quinn, touching either side of her face, "Go in der, seriousssly" Sam slurred.

"Sam, you are so drunk." Quinn frowned.

"I know what I'm doing!" Sam shouted.

"_Sam?_" He heard from the other side of the door, and recognized his sisters voice immediately. "_I hear you in there, Sam. I need you._"

Sam motioned for Quinn to hide and Quinn did as she was told, sneaking back into Rachel's room. Sam opened the door, "Brittany!" Sam greeted and she made her way into the house.

"Sam. I'm a mess, I need you." She threw herself into his arms.

"I'm a mess too here, Britsss." He stammered. "I love you. But can we talk tomorrow."

"Dave broke up with me."

"Brit, he had a _neck tattoo_. You're better off." Sam rolled his eyes, "You _reallllllly _have to leave."

"Where is Rachel?" Brittany sniffled, "She'll understand. She'll talk to me."

"She's at a friends, Brit… can you just… fuck I can't think straight."

"I can't go home, Sam." Brittany cried. "Dave kicked me out. Can I just stay here until Rachel comes home. I'll sleep on the couch." She grabbed Sam's arm tightly, "Please, I'm such a mess, Sammy."

Sam frowned at his sister and his actions, "Sure sweetie." He reached to hug her and she cried softly into his shoulder. "I'll go get you some pajamas and stuff. Do you want to go clean up in the bathroom?"

Brittany nodded and wiped her eyes, "Sam?" She asked as he walked to his and Rachel's room, "I thought you sobered up."

"What Mom doesn't know won't hurt her, you hear me?" He threatened as he walked away, growling to himself at how stupid he's been. How despicably he just treated his own sister to get laid by his girlfriends cousin.

"You have to go." He growled, the realization sobering him up quickly as he stepped in the room.

"I couldn't agree more." Quinn cried. "I'll sneak out when she is in the bathroom." She whispered.

Sam shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Quinn. This was so-"

"Stupid." Quinn finished his sentence. "I know. I'm sitting in Rachel's bedroom looking at the pictures on the wall of you and her and just feeling _awful_. I let the whiskey do the talking for me."

Sam nodded, "I know, I do that too much." Sam growled, punching the door frame.

"_You okay, Sammy?_" Brittany called from the living room.

"I'm fine." He shouted back, "Be out in a sec."

Quinn bit her lip awkwardly, "So you think the thing between Finn and Rachel is innocent."

Sam nodded, "Of course it is. Rachel is the picture of morality. Let's not tell her about this, yeah? It's will just hurt her." Sam frowned at himself.

Quinn nodded, "I think that'd be best."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Morning after to come.**

**Okay, so I added a lot of information in here. I'm planning on having a couple flashbacks to the beginning of Rachel and Sam's relationship so you can see what happened with Sam and Quinn. We'll also learn more about Brittany. Dave isn't Dave Karofsky, I just couldn't think of anyone name. Also, Pucktana and Klaine is on it's way. This story is complex, with lots of layers. But I made it that way for a reason.**

**So who is more in the wrong here? Rachel and Finn or Sam and Quinn? Because I think it's debatable. Rachel seems to want to figure things out and Sam and Quinn stopped but they want to cover it up. But who knows what Rachel will actually choose to do. **

**The title is from the parachute song "The Mess I Made", which is of course brilliant, just like all of their songs. **

**I don't own Glee or Parachute.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Just Take me Away From all that I am.**

The sun broke through the curtains and hit Rachel's eyelids, waking her up from a blissful sleep. She let her eyes take their time to open, feeling Finn's arms around her. She felt safe at that moment. She leaned into him more and as a response he tightened his hold on her. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at his sleeping face. He looked so serene.

"Finny Bear." She whispered, shaking him lightly.

"No." He said softly, pulling out a baby voice that Rachel had never her before. "I not waking up." He squeezed his eyes shut.

Rachel turned to look at the clock. "We already missed Black Friday, Finn. You're off the hook."

Finn's eyes shot open, "I'm Finny Bear." He pouted and Rachel laughed, "We can still go shopping if you want."

Rachel shook her head, "I'm good right here. At least for a little while longer." She snuggled into Finn's chest and he kissed the top of her head softly.

Rachel and Finn laid in comfortable silence for what felt like an hour or so, drinking each other in. Rachel traced hearts on his bare chest as Finn tickled her whole back.

Finn knew one of them would have to bring up the inevitable, but he was hoping he would get away with this for a little while longer. "Breakfast?"

"No." Rachel sighed, "We need to figure some stuff out first." She said sitting up and breaking the contact, Finn hated that feeling.

Finn let out an exaggerated groan and followed her motion of sitting up, "Can I have a kiss first?" Finn pouted.

Rachel giggled a bit, "Finn, we really should talk before we start making out." Rachel told him seriously attempting to ignore his face approaching her like a shark, "Finn, I'm serious."

"I'm still Finny Bear." Finn pouted even more.

"Not right now. You're his evil twin, Shark Hudson." Rachel giggled at her own joke and Finn took her off guard, pressing his lips roughly to hers.

"Shark Hudson wanted a kiss." Finn said after breaking their lips, smirking at her a bit.

Rachel hit his arm, but pecked his lips softly again, "Okay, can we talk?"

Finn frowned, but nodded and leaned back against his bed frame, smiling at the small girl at the end of his bed, wheels turning in her head, "So, what are we going to do?"

"What do you _want _to do?" Finn raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know." Rachel frowned, "I don't want to hurt Sam." She said honestly.

"So you'd rather hurt me?" Finn said calmly.

Rachel took in a deep breath slowly, "Don't put words in my mouth, Finn." She put her finger up to his mouth, "And you're not 'Finny Bear' right now, you hear me?"

Finn nodded swiftly, "I'm not putting words in your mouth, I'm just trying to figure out if you want to _explore _us."

Rachel sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and nervously gnawed on it, "Yes."

"Then you have to break things off with Sam?"

"Just like that?" Rachel threw up her arms in exasperation.

Finn nodded, "Any better ideas?"

"_Finn! Are you home from shopping?_" Kurt yelled from the front door, "_We didn't see you out there at all. Where are you? Finn?_"

"In my room, Kurt. Chill." Finn shouted back, rolling his eyes.

"_Well Sam is here to pick up Rachel._" Kurt called back to him and Rachel's eyes widened as Finn's heart fell into his stomach.

"Shit." Finn growled.

"Don't swear." Rachel snapped at him.

Finn gave her his best puppy dog eyes, "I was taken off guard."

"You _know _what it does to me." She whispered back, quickly. "Crap." She began to scramble.

"We'll be right out." Finn shouted back.

Rachel threw on her sweatshirt and looked around for her shoes, Finn found them faster and handed them to her, she sat on the bed putting them on and looked up at him, "Can we talk about this later, I guess?"

"So, you're not going to tell him?"

"No." Rachel glared at him, "Not until we get everything figured out."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Rach, baby, please. Just tell him to leave."

Rachel checked her phone, looking through her texts from Sam about Brittany. "I _can't_."

"Why not?" Finn's voice was low and harsh.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Because, I have a family situation with Sam's sister I have to attend to. I need to be there for her, for Sam too."

"Why?"

"Because like it or not, whether I kissed you or not, Sam and Sam's family has been my family for the past two years. And… I love him."

Finn felt like he'd gotten shot in the chest with Rachel's words, Rachel turned to leave the room and Finn grabbed her arm pulling her around to look at him, "You have to let go, Finn. I need to go."

"This is what I was scared of last night."

Rachel's face softened and she brought her hand up to stroke his scruffy face, "You're not losing me, Finn. I promise."

"Then what is this?" Finn asked, sadness taking over his tone and his face.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. We don't know. But can we figure it out together. I'm not going to do anything rash. You shouldn't either." She instructed him. Finn leaned down to kiss her lips and she moved so his lips met her cheek.

"Don't do that." Finn pleaded and Rachel frowned and nodded, getting up on het tippy toes to touch her lips softly and quietly to his.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She apologized, touching their lips together before giving him a quick hug, as quick as he would allow and disappearing from his room and into Sam's arms. Or at least Finn assumed. As soon as she walked out of the room, he followed her only to the door to shut it before falling back in his bed and covering his face with a pillow.

_Fuck My Life._

* * *

><p>Rachel walked past Sam, smiling at Kurt with a small wave. She walked out of the apartment and Sam followed her opening up his arms to hug her and she kept walking.<p>

"Rach?" Sam called after her and she stopped in her tracks.

"What did you just call me?"

"Rachy."

"No." Rachel's eyes widened, "You called me 'Rach'."

Sam looked from side to side in confusion, "I don't understand the difference."

Rachel realized quickly that she was becoming unhinged and did her best to fix it, "I'm sorry Sam, I'm just really tired. Where's Brit?"

"I'm sure, with all the early morning shopping." Sam chuckled, "Brittany is downstairs, she is a mess. I'm so glad you're here, babe." Sam said putting his arm around her as they walked down the hallway.

Guilt washed over Rachel but she knew there was nothing she could do now, she needed to be there for Brittany and Sam.

When they got to the ground level Brittany was fidgeting in the lobby, her eyes met Rachel's and she gave her a sad grin. Rachel opened her arms up for Brittany and Brittany fell into the tiny girl, light sobs escaping her lips.

Rachel and Brittany sat in her living room, drinking hot coffee as Sam slept off his hangover in her bedroom, "I don't get what I did wrong?" Brittany sniffled.

"Brittany, you are magical. Some people can't handle that." Rachel told her softly.

"He told me I was dumb. That I was too dumb to go anywhere."

"Brit, you are a fantastic dancer, and an even better choreographer. Yeah, okay, maybe you don't have street smarts. But your skills are miraculous." Rachel said encouragingly, "He's the idiot in this scenario, B. I mean, come on, he had a neck tattoo." Rachel giggled.

Brittany had a light smile graze her face, "You're right, you're so right." Brittany shrugged, "I think we should go dancing tonight. That will help. I bet Santana will take us out."

"Speaking of Santana…" Rachel trailed off, "Do you, maybe, think she's cheating on Noah?"

Brittany scoffed, "Why would she cheat on him, he's, like, the hottest guy I've ever met. Dumber than me, but really hot."

Rachel laughed with a playful eye roll, "Okay, okay, yes. Noah is a good looking guy, however-"

"Stop using big words." Brittany noted as Rachel continued to speak.

"I think that she's doing it for the excitement."

Brittany shook her head, "Everyone thinks she's a bad person, but I think she's really loyal. I can tell that about people." Brittany beamed.

Rachel fiddled with her fingers, "What do you think about me? Am I loyal?" Rachel asked nervously.

Brittany thought for a moment, "I thiiiiink-" She drug out her words, "That you are one of the best friends I've ever met and you would never hurt me."

"But?"

"But, I don't think you love Sam enough to stay loyal to him forever." Brittany said honestly.

Rachel's breathing hitched and she looked up at Brittany in almost horror, "What does that mean?"

Brittany smiled lightly at Rachel, "I love you, Rachel. I always want us to be in eachothers lives. I just don't think you're going to end up with my brother."

Rachel couldn't help but push back tears, gulping back the sobs that made their way into her chest, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You don't look at him like he looks at you, Rachel. Hell, you don't look at him the way that _Quinn _looks at him."

Rachel's eyes moved back and forth like they were looking for answers, she thought hard and her head spun, "Quinn?"

"You've never noticed? She's totally head over hills."

Rachel's mouth opened and shut, "But… Finn?"

"Okay, who is this Finn dude. You slept at his house? Is he gay?"

"No." Rachel shot back quickly, "He's one of Noah's highschool friends. He just moved in town recently, he's my best friend. That's the best way to describe it." Rachel couldn't fight the smile that attacked her lips.

"You love him." Brittany said with a gasp.

Rachel pursed her lips, swallowed hard, and looked up at Brittany with tears still in her eyes, "Stop, Brit…"

"You do. I can tell."

"When did you become so perceptive?" Rachel asked with tension filling her words.

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head, "What's perceptive? Is that a bad thing?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn<em>" Kurt yelled from behind the door, "_get out of bed you've been in there all day. Plus, you have a visitor._"

Finn sat up quickly, _Rachel came back._ "One sec." Finn yelled, slinking out of his shorts and looking for a pair of jeans, she couldn't see him wearing the same thing he was wearing that morning. He wondered for a moment why she hadn't texted him, he was basically laying there with his phone by his head. He through on her favorite shirt of his and ran his hands through his hair so it looked less like he had been laying in bed all day.

When he opened the door and turned the corner he grinned, expecting his miniature best friend there with a grin, he was sadly mistaken. He found his blonde 'girlfriend' with a frown, a raised eyebrow looking at him. "Where have you been all day?"

Finn shook his head, "I'm not really feeling well." Finn said in all honesty. "I think I caught something." He lied.

"Maybe from Rachel?" She asked with a tilted head.

Finn's eyes squinted in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Did you have a nice sleepover?"

Finn smiled nervously, "It was fine."

"Did you think that was okay? Having your girlfriend sleep on the couch while she slept in your bed with you?" Quinn pointed out with a growl.

"You're not my girlfriend, Quinn." Finn said quietly and slowly.

Quinn shook her head, "So what have we been doing the past three months?"

"Dating."

Quinn's head shook back and forth, "Listen, I know you're going to say you and Rachel's relationship is innocent."

"I wasn't going to say that. I know it's not."

Quinn laughed a quick and almost evil laugh, "You're kidding me right? Does Rachel know?"

"She does now." Finn told her honestly, "And you're one to talk with the way you look at Sam."

"Yo-you noticed that?"

"I'm not dumb." Finn told her seriously.

Quinn gave Finn a grimace, "Well, neither am I. It was sick of you to date her cousin." Quinn told him swiftly, with that, she turned on her heels and walked out the front door and Finn felt a feeling of relief and of at once.

Would she go to Sam? If she did, what would happen? Finn wanted Rachel to leave Sam, but he wanted her to be the one to tell him. Finn ran his hands over his face in frustration. He felt like a pile of shit right now. No if ands or buts about it.

He picked up his phone to text Rachel when Kurt and Blaine walked into his room. Blaine looked like he'd been hit by a truck, "You slept with Rachel?" Blaine asked, pain fillinf his face and his voice.

"No, wait. What?"

"What was that conversation that you and Quinn had about, Finn?" Kurt shouted.

"We kissed."

"How could you do this to her? To Sam? Don't you know what they've been through?" Blaine asked, tears in his eyes.

"I know about his Dad or whatever." Finn tells Blaine and Kurt shakes his head.

"It's not that."

Finn looked between the two boys, "Maybe you should fill me in." He whispered, sitting down slowly on the bed.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look before sitting on either side of him slowly, "You're not going to like this story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll try to get the next chapter out very soon. **

**Hope you're enjoying! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – I had a dream it was ours, we just didn't know yet**

_Rachel looked at Sam with wide eyes, "I think I am."_

_Sam shook his head, "You're not."_

"_I don't know what else it could be." Rachel cried, "I'm always right on time, Sammy. I'm pregnant."_

"_I just lost my job." Sam admits._

"_What?"_

"_My Dad just got taken into custody of the NYPD." Sam tells Rachel sitting down slowly, "He's been stealing, embezzling, something. I don't know. But everyone thinks I'm in on it." He looked up at Rachel with tears in his eyes, "I started drinking again."_

"_Sammy, no." Tears streamed down Rachel's face._

"_I've been drinking for a couple months. I slept with… the bottle a couple nights back." Rachel didn't know he was about to confess that he had slept with Quinn. _

"_Like you used to?"_

_Sam nodded, "I'm not going to stop."_

"_You've got to stop, Sammy."_

"_I can't. Not anymore." His eyes met hers, "We can't keep this baby, Rachy."_

_Rachel felt the sobs take over her and she collapsed into his lap, "No, Sammy. I want him or her. I do."_

"_We can't, Rachel. We just can't."_

_Rachel cried the entire night and woke up with a numb feeling all over her body. Sam drove her to the clinic and she walked in a back out. "No. No. I can't." She screamed. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can't kill an innocent child." Rachel screamed. _

"_It's not a child. It's a fetus." Sam shouted back. _

"_No, Sam. I can't. I can't."_

"_I'm not responsible enough to take care of a baby."_

"_You're 28, Sam!" She shouted. _

_Sam shook his head, "This isn't about age, Rachel. Walk back in there and get the fucking abortion."_

_Rachel slapped him across the face, "Don't you dare swear at me, Sam Evans." She said stomping back to the car, "You don't know me. You don't know a thing about me if you think I would do this."_

_Sam's face crumbled and her took Rachel in his arms, "I'm sorry." He whispered. _

"_You've been drinking." It wasn't a question._

_Sam nodded. _

"_I'll drive home. Once you've sobered up. We'll talk."_

_It took three days of detox before Rachel would speak to Sam and when she did he cried. He cried a lot. _

"_It was bad timing, baby. I swear that's all. I can sober up. I'll take care of you. Both of you."_

_Rachel began to cry, "You promise?"_

_Sam nodded. _

"So, Sam sobered up." Blaine explained, "When Rachel was five months along she fell down the stairs. She hit her head really hard and lost the baby. It was in the hospital that she wrote all her best songs." Blaine was on the verge of tears and Finn was letting tears stream down his face. "After everything they went through together they just, they are really reliant on each other. Sam started drinking again and Rachel and Puck let him because they didn't know what else to do."

"They don't seem like they rely on each other." Finn whispered.

"That is because she is relying on you." Kurt points out.

Finn runs a tired hand over his face and Blaine clears his throat, "Listen, Finn. I think we've _all _known for quite a while that Rachel didn't love him like she used to."

"Then why are you getting down on me?" Finn spit at Blaine roughly.

Blaine took in a deep breath, "I'll be honest, we all just wanted Sam to see that himself. We wanted Sam to see what he did to their relationship. But now, he won't see that. He'll blame _you_."

"I don't care." Finn shouts, "I'll take it. I'll take all of it. Bring it."

Kurt tilts his head and can't help but smile at his brothers sweetness and love for this girl, "That's very sweet, Finn."

Blaine nods, "Yeah, it's sweet. But, it can't happen."

"Why not?" Finn shoots back.

"Because, you have to understand Finn. When Sam was sober he is this amazing guy, he gives great advice and is very introspective. When Sam is drinking he's fun-Sam. He parties and buys shots and sings at the top of his lungs. He's free. When Rachel met Sam, he was both. Rachel fell in love with both sides of that person. Sam isn't both anymore. He can't be both. He is one or the other. Rachel, whether she knows it or not, doesn't like that. It's like dating someone who has a personality disorder. You never know what Sam you're going to get."

"I'm not following." Finn shook his head in frustration.

"We need Sam to see that. To see that _he _is the reason for her falling out of love with him. Not you." Blaine explains. "Because if he sees that, then he can change. But if she just leaves him… then he may never change."

"Change how?"

"He needs to sober up." Blaine states almost bluntly, "But he needs to stay himself to do it. When Sam sobered up last time there were many reasons it didn't stick, but one was because he lost the fun in his life. He thought drinking equaled fun, which isn't the case. Sam _needs_ to be both. Because if he loses his self then he'll go back."

Finn shook his head, "You're asking me to stop seeing Rachel?"

"Or course not. If Rachel wants to be with you, then we want both of you to be happy…" Blaine trailed off. "However…"

"They want you to keep it from Sam."

"Hell no." Finn shouts. "I'm not going to play secret lovers here."

Kurt shrugged, "If it comes down on you, this will be just another thing that _happened_ to Sam. In his eyes, at least. But, the fact of the matter is Rachel had been feeling trapped for quite some time, guilty and that's why she has been with him. You are just the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak."

Finn's face fell into his palms as he groaned in frustration. "Guys, I love her."

"So does Sam." Blaine told her, "And she might be the only person in this world who can get him back to himself."

Finn's internal guilt was skyrocketing, "Here is the thing, you said yourself she doesn't love him."

Blaine shook his head furiously, "Oh, she loves him. She's just not in love with him anymore."

"But who's to say that if she does get him back to his old self, the person that Rachel loved, she won't go back to him." Finn shot back quickly, his eyes searching each of the other men's dumbstruck faces.

"I guess I never thought of that." Kurt bit his lip.

Blaine let out another sigh, "I guess you just have to decide what kind of guy you are."

Finn's jaw froze, "What?"

"Really, babe?" Kurt shot at him.

"I'm just saying, you've got to be the bigger guy here."

"This is fucking insane." Finn growled.

A light knock on the door broke their pow wow. Finn would know that knock anywhere, even though he'd only heard it a handful of times.

He jogged to the door opening up to Rachel who looked like she'd been crying, "Hey." He whispered, opening up his arms for Rachel to get into them.

She buried her face into Finn's chest, "Hi." Is all she could manage.

"What happened?" Finn asked, kissing her hair.

"Nothing. I just feel awful. I lied and told him I was going shopping with Kurt." She looked over to see Kurt. "Cover for me?" She asked softly.

He nodded slowly and Blaine walked up to the both of them, opening his arms up for Rachel to transfer into. She collapsed into him and he whispered in her ear. Finn couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

Finn really liked how Blaine took care of Rachel he just didn't know where he stood with this whole _keeping it from Sam _thing. And what did that mean? They would do it behind his back while she stayed with Sam. Or would she leave Sam and tell him it was for another reason. Finn's mind was reeling.

"I can't stay long." Rachel whispered, backing away from Blaine. "I'm meeting Brittany and Santana to go dancing in a couple hours." She turned around to look at Finn. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," He nods, "Let's go to my room."

Finn took Rachel's hands and intertwined his fingers with hers before pulling her into his room. They sat on his bed, hand in hand and Finn wanted to feel awkward but he couldn't. He felt comfortable and home with her next to him.

He turned to her, kissing away her still wet tears and she smiled at the contact, "I feel awful." Rachel whispered and he pressed his lips to hers as if to wash away her words.

"I do too." Finn admitted, "But I feel better with you here."

Rachel nodded, "Brittany knows." She whispered softly.

"Sam's _sister_?" Finn almost shouted.

Rachel nodded slowly, new tears welling in her eyes, "She guessed. It was amazing. She just _knew_."

Finn pulled her into a hug, "What are we going to do?" Rachel whispered into his shoulder, "Brittany is staying with us for the holidays and then she's going to look for a place in January." She told Finn. "I can't just kick them both out… I mean, I guess I could move out."

"No, Rachel. No." Finn shook his head, pulling back from her. "You should talk to Blaine. He wanted to talk to you about… something." Finn fidgeted awkwardly.

Rachel nodded, "I knew this was coming." She told Finn sadly. "But, can I just be with you for a little longer?" She asked with wide eyes looking up into his and Finn nodded and kissed her without question.

"Of course." She whispered into her lips before attacking her lips again, she pushed him onto the bed further and crawled into his lap, his arms engulfing her. She tugged on his shirt bringing his closer, deeping the kiss smoothly and Finn responded without question.

And as if out of nowhere, Rachel's cries broke their kiss. She fell into his shoulder and she knew he knew. She knew he knew about everything she had been running away from. He rocked her as she cried and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She looked up at him with tired eyes, "They told you, didn't they?"

Finn gave a silent nod, just one. "Did they tell you the worse part?"

Finn shrugged, what had been the worst part? "Worse than me and Noah just allowing Sam to start drinking again." She stated sadly, "Worse than losing the baby because I wasn't paying attention to wear I was walking." Rachel shook her head at herself and Finn ran his fingers through her hair, and a thumb over her wet cheeks, "I can't have kids, Finn."

"Ever?"

"I ruptured a uterine wall. I can't ever had kids because I decided I must bring a box of pictures to Blaine's house." Rachel sniffled. "So I tripped on a cord to my neighbors fan because they left it there for a second and I couldn't wait to show Blaine these _stupid_ pictures."

"Rachel. Stop." Finn put his finger on her lips, "Don't."

Rachel's eyes were pleading with him to fix everything. To fix her. "I love you. We're going to figure this out. I promise."

Rachel nodded and pressed her lips softly to his. He made her feel safe. And right now, that was exactly what she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. The chapter is named after another Parachute lyric. ((shocker)) I know I seem a little obsessed with cheating!Rachel, but I just like the dynamic of Finn pining for Rachel instead of the other way around. We see so much of Finn with someone else and Rachel looking on sadly, that I like the opposite dynamic. Plus, jealous Finn is hot. Not to mention that I like playing with the lines of loyalty. Because Rachel is an extremely loyal person, but what happens when _her soulmate_ comes into play a little later in life. Which is a fun topic to play with. **

**Just a heads up, I have two other stories brewing, Carry Me Home Tonight a Mermaid!Rachel fic and American Secrets a 1920's fic that is a collaboration with the same girl who is partially responsible for the emotional hell that was What He Left Behind. Read if you want. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Don't leave me alone**

Rachel cleaned up pretty well with the help of Kurt and as she walked into the bar she saw Brittany and Santana waiting for here, "Why did you tell us to meet you hear?" Santana barked. "This isn't a dance club and Brits needs to get her dance on."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Listen, I have a plan and here we are pre-gaming." She called the bartender over, "Artie. Come. Meet my friends."

The skinny man with horned rimmed glasses and a grin walked over to the trio, "Well if it isn't Rachel Berry. How have you been?"

Rachel smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss his cheek, "Artie Abrams, this is Santana Lopez and Brittany Evans."

"You're Sam's sister and Puck's lady."

Santana beamed proudly, "That's right, boy. Don't forget it."

"Sam told me you were dating a tattooed freak. Where is your boy tonight?" Artie flirted shamelessly with Brittany, a raised eyebrow to boot.

Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany grinned shamelessly, "He's old news, I'm looking for a recast."

"Oh please, Brits. He's a bar tender."

Rachel shook her head and waggled her index finger at Santana, "No, no, no. He's actually a director. He's directed some really prestigious Broadway shows."

"Then why is he here?" Santana scoffed quickly.

"I own this place, and I hate having down time so I work here when I don't have a show to direct." He laughed, "Rachel has been the understudy in a few of my shows."

Rachel nodded, "He's absolutely brilliant." Rachel attested with a wink, "He also loves to dance and I though—"

Brittany cut her off, "That he could come to one of my dance classes?" She answered quickly, "I'm a dance teacher at Broadway Dance Center."

Artie's eyes widen and impressed was an understatement, "That is miraculous."

"I am pretty good. What I lack in street smarts I make up for in moves." She beamed, "I've choreographed two Beyonce music videos."

Artie laughed, "You've got to be a genius then." He mentioned and Santana sighed, "Oh, how rude of me. What can I get you ladies, on the house."

Brittany jumped with excitement, "Oh, we couldn't."

Santana put her hand over her blonde friends mouth, "We most certainly could. Three shots of whiskey and two long islands and a vodka tonic for this girl." She pointed back and Rachel before turning to her. "If this girls night turned into hooking Brittany up with a short dude then I'm calling Puck."

"Call him." Rachel stated dryly. "I don't really care, I just needed B to see that there were other guys out there." She sighed, "And now I think she had."

Santana looks backwards at Brittany before grabbed her and Rachel's shots, "Well, we've lost her, I think."

Rachel grinned, "Good. She needs to feel beautiful, cared about. That really helps when you're going through a break up."

Santana clinked their shots together and they poured the cool liquid down their throats, "Like you would know." Santana mentions under her breath, "When was the last time you had a broken heart?"

Rachel shook her head, "Shush." She dismissed. "Just call your boy."

"He's already on his way." Santana commented smugly. "And she's bringing Finn with him. Where is Sam tonight?"

Rachel breathed out in frustration, "I'm not really sure, San." She told Santana and scrunched up her nose to fight the tingling sensation that she always felt when she was about to cry. "I don't really want to talk about him right now."

"What's going on with you two?" Santana asked bluntly.

"Can we just drink?" Rachel spit back.

Santana glared a little, but nodded, "Whatever you say, Berry. But, we're talking about this at some point."

Rachel nodded and gulped away her tears, half of her was grateful to see Finn, and whole other part of her didn't want to see him. Because seeing him reminded her of all the guilt she should be feeling. He reminded her that he now knew all her dirty little secrets. She hated that.

Santana and Rachel took a couple more shots while they waited for the boys and Brittany flirted with Artie.

"Why did I do it, San?" Rachel slurred, "Why did I let him start drinking again?"

Santana shrugged, "I personally find him easier to handle when he's drinking." She said between swigs.

"I know, but really. Would you have done that to Noah?"

Santana shook her head, "It's not the same, Rachel. First of all, stop calling him Noah. Noah is the name of an ugly person. Second of all, you had your own shit to deal with. Stop beating yourself up. He's not hurting anyone."

"He doesn't know when to stop." Rachel argued.

Santana looked down at the empty shot glass in her hand, "And we do?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows together, "I don't know, San. I just feel like a failure."

Santana let her hard exterior melt for a moment and put her hands on either side of Rachel's face, "Listen to me, you didn't do this to him. You _didn't_. I know you blame yourself, you think that they baby was the only thing keeping him together. And maybe you're right. But, think of how unhealthy that is. You can't quit drinking for another person, it won't stick. He had to do it for him." Santana told her seriously, "You, Rachel fucking Berry, are magic. You need to stop letting that ass bag hold you back and realize that you deserve better than his drunk ass."

Rachel shook her head, "But…"

"You don't owe him your life because you lost your baby. I know that's how you look at it, Rachel. Like you owe him your life because you feel like you lost the one thing that was holding him together." How was Santana reading her mind, "He was a good guy once, Rachy. But he's not the guy anymore and you can't hate yourself for it anymore."

Rachel nodded, "I know."

Santana bit the inside of her lip, "I have something else to tell you."

"You're cheating on Puck?" Rachel asked suddenly, loudly.

"What? Are you insane? No!" Santana yelled back so quick Rachel immediately regretted her words. "It's something I'm not supposed to tell you… but I just… I need to."

Rachel's eyes widened in fear, "What is it?"

"There's my girl!" Puck yelled from behind Rachel and she turned quickly to see Puck with arms wide open. "Get in here." He yelled at Rachel and she hugged him quickly before he walked to Santana, "Fuck my baby is sexy."

She giggled and kissed him with a grin on her face, "Your happy tonight." She commented between kisses as Rachel looked backwards to find Finn making his way in a little slower then Puck.

"Well, I just beat Finn at air hockey and won $40, now I got to see my girl and she tastes like tequila. It's a good night." Puck smiled and kissed down Santana's neck.

"Mmm!" Santana hummed in pleasure.

"Oh! Gross." Rachel slapped Puck away from Santana as Finn finally reached Rachel and she turned to him quickly to give him a quick hug.

Of course what was meant to be a sweet and innocent hug turned into Finn burying his head in Rachel's hair and Rachel trying to kiss Finn's neck without anyone seeing, even Artie noticed.

Rachel pulled back and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in and smiled at him, "Hi." She whispered quietly and Finn looked over her head at six faces staring at them.

"Hey Rach. You sure do smell like tequila. Where's mine?" He joked, patting her on the shoulder in the most friendly way her could think of and let out a awkward laugh.

"Okay," Santana blurted out, "Now I really need to talk to you."

Puck grabbed at her hand, "Don't think that's a good idea, baby. You're a little sloshed." He told her.

"No, I'm not." She turned to Puck, "She needs to know." She whispered in a voice that was a little louder than it was meant to be.

"Santana." Puck said in a scolding voice, "What are you doing?"

"Do you see her? She's a mess." Santana scolded. "Don't you see it, Puck? Don't you care about her?"

"It's not your story to tell." Puck said through gritted teeth.

"Look at the way she looks at that dough boy. You're really going to tell me that we aren't going to tell her?"

Rachel and Finn stood behind the bickering couple with confused expressions, "Am I the dough boy?" Finn whispered to Rachel.

Rachel nodded slowly as she looked onto the two with wide eyes, "If one of you doesn't tell me what the hell is going on, I'm going to freak the hell out." Rachel yelled and Santana turned around slowly.

"I don't know how to say this, Rachel…" Santana trailed off.

Puck sucked in a breath and stepped forward, "I'm sorry, baby girl." Puck says before he speaks, "But, Sam and Quinn… they slept together."

Rachel's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "_When?_" Rachel squealed and Finn cringed at the high pitch.

"Right before you found out you were pregnant. He told Quinn he was seeing someone, she claimed she didn't know it was you."

"She knew." Rachel yelled.

"I know." Santana nodded.

Rachel looked back and forth between the two, "Quinn's been stuck on him every since."

Finn's eyes squinted, he knew the was Quinn looked at Sam, but didn't realize how deep it went, "This is…"

"How long have you known?"

"She told me right when she started dating Finn. I went over to her house one night and she spilled everything. She said she couldn't keep it in any longer." Santana told her.

Puck nodded, "So I confronted Sam and he admitted it, but said you guys weren't exclusive at the time."

"Bull shit." Rachel snapped.

Brittany chewed on her lip as she looked at Rachel's heart feel crushed, "Listen, they were drunk…" Brittany tried to defend her brother.

"The reason I'm telling you, Rachy." Santana started, "…is because…"

"They did it again. Or almost did." Puck said quietly. "Quinn called Santana this morning and told her."

"Listen, Rachel." Santana started and Rachel turned to Finn, her eyes meeting his and he looked down at her sadly.

"Can we get out of here?" She pleaded.

"Maybe you should listen to what Santana has to say." He urged and Rachel scowled at him, "She's telling you this for your own sake."

"They've both known for months. They aren't _my _friends. They are Sam's." She cried.

"Rachel, sweetie, that's not true." Puck tried and Rachel put her hand up to silence him.

"Please, Finn. Take me home."

Finn shook his head, "Just hear them out."

"Why? Why do I have to?"

Finn clenched his jaw and bent down, "Because I'm asking you to." He whispered in her ear, "Five more minutes, Rach. Please."

It took everything Rachel had in her to turn around and Finn put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "What am I listening to?"

Santana bit her lip, "Listen," She stepped towards her, "I didn't know you when you and Sam first got together, so I didn't know when you became exclusive. But, either way it was fucked up for him to sleep with your cousin, but then I just thought… it was none of my business and Quinn told me in confidence."

"What are you a psychologist?" Rachel snapped.

Puck put his hand and Rachel, "Rachel, don't snap at her. She didn't do it."

"Why didn't _you _tell me?"

"Because it wasn't my story to tell." Puck explained, "I tried to get him to tell you himself but he thought it would just hurt and not help and it was so long ago it didn't matter. He said you were two different people now, that it was an entirely different relationship."

"Your damn right it is." Rachel spat.

Santana breathed out, "Rachel, you're too good for him."

Rachel shook her head, "No, I'm not. I'm just as bad."

"Hudson!" Puck screamed suddenly, "You really fucked her? I will seriously kick your ass!"

Finn's stepped back in fear, "No, we didn't. I didn't. Wha-"

"We didn't sleep together, Noah." Rachel grabbed Noah's clenched fist. "We just kissed."

"What are you fucking thinking, dude? She's dating our friend."

"Your friend." Finn yelled back, "Your cheating friend."

Santana put both her hands up and Brittany's hands went over her mouth, "Hold up, whoa, whoa, whoa. When did this happen?"

"Last night." Rachel admitted. "But if someone would have told me about this whole mess then _maybe_ I wouldn't have been beating myself up for the last twenty four hours, or trying to hide my feeling for him for _**months**_."

Santana squinted her eyes and tilted her head, looking Finn up and down, "I don't see it."

"Whoa!" Puck yelled, "This whole thing is so fucked."

"Where is Sam now?" Rachel yelled finally.

Puck shrugged, "I'm not his keeper." He directed his attention to Finn, "You best keep your hands off her until she's a free woman." He scolded pointing at him.

Rachel slapped Puck's hand away, "You're not _my _keeper, either. I will do with Finn what I will. And as far as _I'm_ concerned my whole relationship has been built on a lie, or a lot of lies… I think the contract is void."

Brittany tapped Santana's shoulder, "Sam and Rachel entered and relationship contract?"

"Not now, Brits." Santana growled.

Rachel breathed out in frustration and closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves, what just happened? Too much was running through her head, she needed to think. "Noah, Santana, Brittany." She almost whispered, eyes still closed. She opened them slowly to see them all staring at her, she could feel Finn's thumb running up and down her neck, "Sam cheated on me a year and a half ago. He slept with my _cousin_. I'm a little put off right now. Though I agree, Finn and I kissing wasn't okay, what he did was worse and it sounds like it was going to happen again." She said calmly, "Sam and I obviously need to have a conversation. But, right now, I need a minute. I need a night. I need time to think. I'm not going to run out and sleep with Finn because I'm upset." She assured Puck, "I'm not going to tell Sam or Quinn what you told me." She told Santana, "So I would appreciate if this conversation stayed between us, at least until I calm down. I will try to talk to him tomorrow. But, tonight, I just want to go over to Finn's. Eat vegan ice cream and watch a bad movie. Okay?"

Everyone stared at her for a moment until Santana finally nodded and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, Rachy. I didn't want to be the one to tell you."

Puck nodded and put his hand on her back and rubbed, "None of us did, but we should have said something sooner."

Brittany looked on and when Santana released her grip she went in for a hug, "You will _always _be my sister."

That is all it took for Rachel to lose it. The tears she'd been holding back all night made their appearance and she turned quickly, brushing past Finn and running out to the street. When she got there she turned and buried her mouth in her palm to quite her sobs that were coming out in squeaking noises, "Rach?" Finn called and she turned to face him and he wrapped himself around her, "I am so sorry, babe. I love you so much. I am so sorry."

Rachel couldn't respond. All she could do is cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The title is from Parachute again. The song, Kiss Me Slowly. **

**This chapter was a little hectic and wasn't planning on having Santana spill the beans just yet but she got drunk and did it anyway. Sometimes, my characters have a mind of their own. Nothing I can really do about it. **

**Artie does have working legs. I did it in my other fic, American Secrets and liked it, so I kept it going. **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **

**Thank you so much for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – It's the truth before the lies**

Rachel stirred in Finn's arms and he looked down at her softly, she had cried herself to sleep that night and Finn felt awful, worse than awful. Finn felt responsible. How could he be really? This whole thing went so much deeper then boy meets girl.

"Rach?" Finn whispered and Rachel stirred a bit more and turned over, gripping a pillow to her chest and out of Finn's arms. Finn sat up and stretched a bit before making his way to the kitchen to make some tea. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to sleep.

Two warm mugs of tea later and a couple cookies he looked in the living room at his guitar that sat next to the fire place that didn't work. He walked over to the fire place and grabbed the guitar and began to strum.

It wasn't long before he got a tune going, thinking of Rachel always inspired him to play. The melody was sad because, well, Rachel was sad. Watching her cry like that hurt him more then she would probably ever know.

"_They call her love, love, love, love, love._" Finn mumbled softly along with the tune, "_She is love, she is all I need._" He sang softly, because it was true.

"That's really pretty." Finn heard Rachel's small voice say behind him and he turned swiftly.

"Well, I mean it." Finn shrugged. "You're all I need." He murmured as he set the guitar down and walked towards her, pulling her up in his arms. "How are you?" He mumbled into her hair.

She shook her head, "I don't know." She said with a shrug, "It's weird because, I cheated on him. I did. I kissed you and I kept kissing you. And you're his friend, and that's bad. Really bad. And I felt terrible. Then, I find out that he did something worse so long ago and I should feel… relieved, maybe?"

"Why would you say that? Of course you'd be upset."

"Well, I guess I just don't know how to feel. The Rachel in me that loves Sam and always thought we would end up together hurts, aches. Then the Rachel in me that wants to be with you feels relief. But, then there is this whole other side of me that is just angry. Angry at Sam."

"For sleeping with Quinn?" Finn asked with a tilted head.

"No." Rachel answered quickly, "For breaking us, for breaking me."

Finn frowned in response, "You're not broken." He shook his head.

Rachel's bottom lip began to quiver, "I'm not the girl I used to be. I stayed with Sam when I wasn't happy, because I felt like I had to. That's not me. I did it because of the baby, because of the alcohol, because of… I don't know. I'm just not who I used to be. I settled."

"Then un-settle."

Rachel wiped her eyes, "Okay."

Finn hugged her again, "Why don't we lay down, Rach?"

Rachel nodded and walked to his room, stripping off her t-shirt to reveal a tank top and throwing on one of Finn's shirts before hoping in bed.

Finn followed her lead, taking off his shirt and pants and pulling on some old basketball shorts, "You're really sexy." Rachel stated confidently, "You're really sexy and you don't even know it." She giggled.

"Am not." Finn grunted back before getting cozy next to her, she put her finger in his chest and traced it down him.

"Are too." She said back playfully, turning her head up to look at him, "I really liked your song."

"You inspire me." She whispered before bringing his lips to hers, "I love you."

Rachel smiled sadly, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her apartment, Finn wanted to go with her, but she insisted she do it alone. Blaine had a point. She didn't want Sam thinking she was leaving Sam for Finn. Because although it was part of the deciding factor, the fact of the matter was, Rachel didn't fit with Sam. Not anymore, and Sam needed to know that <em>he <em>did this.

When she walked in she heard her piano playing loudly in her music room, she assumed it was Brittany and her heart fell because she wanted to speak to Sam alone.

Then she heard his voice.

"_I can't believe you're leaving, just when I let you in. And when you had me believing that I could feel again._"

Rachel walked slowly after his voice.

"_I could give a million reasons why we should not be friends. Our moods change like the seasons, my mood ends and yours begins. You're a tease. You're a cockblocker. You're a loud mouth bitch and big talker. But that's okay. You'll grow up someday._"

Rachel's face scrunched up in pain at his voice as it sung those words.

"_You're the pill I never wanted to take. An anti-misanthrope. Mine was the heart I never thought you would break. My one hope was… that I'd survive you._"

Rachel stopped in her tracks, was there more?

"_I've shown up for you in ways that boy never would. But I know you'll get with him and maybe you should. I hope you don't go backwards because I'm going on ahead. One day you'll wish you had stuck with me instead._"

Rachel heart hurt in every way.

"Rachy?" Sam called suddenly, "I heard you come in. Get in here." Sam suggested and Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in and walked into the room, tears in her eyes. "I already packed."

"What?"

"Quinn told me."

"Told you what?"

"About you and Finn?"

"…_What_?"

Sam stood and walked over to Rachel and ran his fingers through her hair, "You're leaving me, aren't you?"

Rachel felt tears streak her face, "Sammy?"

"It's okay."

"No, Sam, we hav-"

"You're only with me because you think you have to be, so when someone better came along…"

"Sam, stop. We have to talk-"

"…I get it Rachel. You want him. He's new and handsome and he doesn't drink like a fish. But, Rachel…"

"I know about you and Quinn." Rachel shouted as loud as she could and finally Sam shut up.

Sam gulped visably and let out a short breath, "Excuse me?"

"Santana spilled." Rachel told him. "This whole time I thought Santana was cheating on Puck, but actually she was trying to keep _your _secret." Rachel whimpered.

"It was a mistake, Rachy."

"What about two nights ago? Was that a mistake?" Rachel asked with her eyebrow raised.

"You're one to talk." Sam spit back.

Rachel rubbed her lips together to keep her mouth shut before breathing out a shaky breath, "You're right. I kissed Finn."

"Wait. Kissed him?"

Rachel nodded, "What did you think?"

"I thought you slept with him." Sam whispered awkwardly, "That's what Quinn made it seem like."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I don't know how Quinn would know either way."

"Finn told her."

"Excuse me?" Rachel gasped.

"Finn told her that you two hooked up."

Rachel turned in frustration and rubbed her hands over her face, "Well, it's not accurate. I wouldn't sleep with him while I was still with you." Rachel barked and before she knew it Sam had her in his arms, her face buried against his chest.

"Oh thank God." He muttered into her hair.

Rachel pushed back on him, "What?"

"I thought you were done with me."

Rachel felt the tears well up in her eyes, she _was _done with him, wasn't she?

"Rachy, I'm so glad you didn't sleep with him. I'm sorry about what happened with Quinn. But it was so long ago. It was before I knew about the baby." Sam whimpered, tears filling his eyes, "And I didn't want you to leave me, so I fucked up and didn't tell you. And the other night, we kissed and I knew it was wrong that is why I sent her home. I swear I wasn't going to do it, baby. Believe me. Please." The tears spilled over and he fell on his knees, "You didn't sleep with Finn, that's gotta mean something, Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, "And what does it mean, Sam? Huh?"

"That you still believe in us." Sam whimpered, "Please baby, I can't be without you."

"You were so willing to leave before." Rachel voice shook from impending tears, "And that song…"

Sam shook his head and pull Rachel down to her knees, his bottom lip quivering, "Please baby, don't leave me. Don't send me away. It's me and you, babe. Rachy, please." He was begging. He was pleading, Rachel felt tears pouring onto her cheeks and Sam's lips connected with her cheeks, washing and kissing her tears away, "Please." Sam whimpered again.

Rachel could smell the vodka on his breath now, and she knew she needed to push away. "Sammy, I love you bu-"

"Not but." Sam put his hands on either side of her face. "_you _love _me_. Rachel. It's me. Your Sam. Your Sammy. I would do anything for you. I will do anything for you. Don't you see that?"

"No, I don't." Rachel admitted, her tears stilling for a moment. "Sam, you're _not _my Sammy. You're not him anymore."

"I can be, Rachel. I love you so much. I will, I'll do this for you. I'll quit drinking."

"You're drunk right now." Rachel shot back.

Sam shook his head, "No, I'm not. I had one mixed drink but then I knew I wanted to be sober for you, please Rachel."

"Please what?"

"Don't make me leave." Sam whimpered.

Rachel bit her lip, "I'm not going to, Sam. I'm going to leave."

Sam looked down, his hands on her shoulders holding her in place, "No, baby, please." He looked back up at her and Rachel didn't know what to say or do.

Before she knew it, Sam's lips were on hers, his tongue begging for entrance. Without thinking, Rachel granted it, allowing him in like a habit. She brought her hands to his hair and all she could think of was how this might very well be the last time she kissed him. So she kissed him. She really kissed him. She let every inch of love that she still felt for Sam into that kiss. He stood, pulling her with him and she was up against the her hands still tangled in his hair, his tongue begging for her. They tasted tears in between their kisses and Rachel didn't know who's they were. She cried more, she cried harder and he kissed her harder, he kissed her mouth and her cheeks and her neck and she didn't stop crying. He didn't seem to stop either.

Did he know that this was goodbye, or did he think this was hello again?

Rachel was scared to ask, so she let him kiss her, she let him pull off her shirt and fall on his knees and kiss her stomach and she let him pull off his own shirt and she let him pull her up to wrap her legs around him. And she wanted him.

A part of her wanted him. A huge part of her wanted him. A part that seemed to be taking over.

But then she thought of Finn.

"No." She said breathlessly.

Sam looked like a deer in headlights, "What? Why?"

"Because…"

"Because of Finn?" Sam asked bluntly, letting Rachel down from him.

"Sam…"

"So it all comes down to this. Huh? Him or me and you choose him?"

Rachel shook her head, "It's not like that, Sam."

"You can't give me one more night?" Sam shouted.

Rachel nose tingled and tears fell down her face, "Is that what this is for you? One more night?"

Sam shrugged, "I was hoping it wasn't, but the way you kissed me… it made me know it was."

Rachel felt new tears fall, "I'm sorry, Sammy. It's not about Finn, though."

"It's not?"

"Well, it's not _just _about Finn. We aren't right for each other anymore, Sam." Rachel said honestly, putting her hands on his bare chest, "There is a part of me, a huge part of me, that still loves you. But, I couldn't do the things for you that you needed. And you couldn't be the Sam I fell in love with." Rachel shook her head, "We aren't the two people that fell in love anymore."

Sam let his forehead fall against hers, "But I still love you, Rachel. I still love you so much. I still want you."

"A piece of me still wants you, too."

"Then keep me, take me. I don't care about Finn. Even if you slept with him, hell, I don't care if you're with both of us. I just love you too much to let you go." Sam whispered and Rachel laughed lightly at the ridiculousness of the idea.

"Don't be like that, Sam. You know I would never do that." Rachel shook her head lightly, "Sam, please, you're making this so difficult. You know I love you, but you have to know that we aren't right. Not anymore. Not for a long time." Rachel lifted her forehead from his and brought her lips to his lightly, "A part of me wondered if we ever were. Because when I thought we were, that's when you slept with Quinn."

Sam rubbed a tired hand over his face, "So that's it? We're over."

"I honestly can't think of it going any other way, Sammy."

Sam walked away grabbing his shirt off the floor as he walked into the bathroom, and Rachel shivered before putting her shirt back on. When Sam came back Rachel was sitting on the bar stool in the kitchen, "He lied." Sam said. "He lied to Quinn so she would tell me."

Rachel's face fell, Finn had told Quinn that. But _why_? Why would he do that? Was it to get back to Sam. "I-I"

"Unless you did sleep with him." Sam growled.

"I didn't." Rachel promised.

"Then why would he do that. He was _trying _to break us up. And you're just going to let him." Sam walked up to her, standing inches away, "I'm not going to beg you anymore, Rachel. You know how I feel about you. But, you can't do this to us over a boy who lied to someone he _knew _would tell me. I mean, he knew about Quinn and I?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide, "He knew about that?"

Sam shook his head, "Of course he did."

Rachel covered her mouth in shock, "Everyone knew but me." She muttered.

"Rachy, I am so sorry I did this to you, to us. But let me fix it. Please don't leave me for a guythat would lie to you, to Quinn." Sam said softly, running his hands through her hair, "Stay with me. We can start again."

Rachel stared at Sam in shock, she felt tears boil in her eyes again and her stomach was doing flips, "Sam…" She murmured, tired. Exhausted from the fight, from the kissing, from the confusion, from all the lies. She was just exhausted and before long his lips were on hers again and she didn't fight him. She didn't know how to fight him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a really hard chapter for me to write for a lot of reasons. You would think that my hardest things to write would have been in WHLB but Sam crying for Rachel was really hard for me. **

**It was really difficult to write knowing that Rachel is thinking of someone else. And the end of any relationship is hard, especially when you do really love them, and I think that Rachel really does love Sam. **

**Okay, so don't hate me. Of course Quinn got Finn's words confused and ran to Sam with her assumptions. Of course Sam is going to try everything and anything and at some point Rachel just gives up. But obviously the story isn't over.**

**Please review. Reviews are love. Hope everyone is still liking the story and no one tries to shank me for this chapter. It's a necessary evil for the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Words meet Heartbeats**

It was like a slap in the face when the realization set in as Sam's mouth grazed her collar bone. Rachel Berry was a push over when it came to Sam Evans.

All bullshit aside, she really didn't know what had happened with Finn, or what he told Quinn. And it wasn't okay. But, this. The way Rachel was just letting Sam pull her back in ...

Rachel pushed back on him firmly and his face fell, "what's wrong, Rachy?"

"If you knew me, or cared, you would see how uncomfortable I am right now." She spit. "We're not going to do this. I'm mad at you." She pursed her lips, "I'm breaking up with you Sam."

"Why?"

"Because," Rachel's words were sharp, "Sam, for the first time, I'm doing something for me. I'm not going to be a pushover to you."

"This is about-"

"No, actually, it's not." Rachel interrupted him. "This has nothing to do with Finn. This is about you and I. Whatever was said between Quinn and Finn," Rachel shook her head in frustration, "I'm figure that out later. I'm going to Blaine's." She stated with a nod, "You're welcome to stay here with Brittany until after Christmas. I love you, Sammy. I do, I just can't be with you anymore. For me."

Sam gulped back tears and stood, walking away from Rachel because what was there to say.

"Sammy?"

Sam held up his hand and continued to face away, "Don't. Just leave." He said looking at his feet.

He asked her to leave, and it's what she wanted. So she did.

Slowly.

Before she left completely she turned to him, grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I do love you, and I hope one day we can get passed everything and be friends, Sam. I think tha-"

"Be done, Rachy. Please." Sam begged, tears clouding his voice.

With that, Rachel nodded, and left.

As she walked to Blaine's her heart was at war with her. She wanted to see Finn, to kiss him, then to slap him, then to beat him up and then to have him come inside of her in more positions then you could count on your hands and toes, but she knew she should let her failed relationship set in, she knew she needed to clear her mind. To figure out what really happened with the whole Quinn situation and just be alone for a night.

* * *

><p>Knock! Knock! Knock!<p>

Finn answered the door to Rachel's stern face, "Hey, how'd it-"

He was cut off by her lips on his, she found herself wrapped around him in an instant and he was carrying her to his room. She pulled at his hair and moaned into his mouth. She clawed at the back of his neck and when they broke for air she looked into his eyes.

"Fuck me." Is all she could say and he almost dropped her in response.

"Wh-Wha-Huh?"

"You heard me, Finn Hudson. If you don't fuck me right now I will leave and never speak to you again." She growled.

Finn's face flooded with confusion, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you seem pissed and you're saying words I've never heard come out of your mouth and I'm-I'm confused."

"I'm angry at you. You told Quinn we slept together." Rachel told him, shimmying off of him and pull off her shirt, "So let's make it true."

"Wait a second, I did not tell her that."

"Well, then, how'd she know? How did she know that we had kissed? Because she told Sam, and-"

"Wait a second. Sam knew? About you and I?" Finn asked seriously.

Rachel nodded and unbuttoned her pants, pulled them down to reveal her red lace panties that matched her bra perfectly, "He sure did. So, thanks, for that." She told him pushing him on the bed. "Take off your shirt."

"Why are you yelling?" Finn whimpered as he complied with her request, "What is going on?"

"Listen Finn," Rachel started as she unbuttoned his pants, despite himself Finn was extremely turned on by this new angry Rachel. "You had me. I was going to be with you either way, you didn't have to try to sabotage me and Sam's relationship by running to Quinn." I bark.

"I didn't." He denies.

"Then what exactly happened?" Rachel shouted, and Finn grabbed Rachel's hands to stop her from grabbing where it looked like she was going to grab.

Rachel ran her hands through her hair and sat next to him, "She came over, we were dating remember? A perfectly normal thing for a girl to do. I told her it was over and she asked if it had to do with you and I was honest, telling her our relationship was no longer innocent." Finn explained solemnly, "It just sort of, slipped out." Finn shrugged, "I'm so sorry to have caused more problems, that wasn't my intention."

Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Really?"

"Honest." Finn took her hand in his, "I didn't want to be the default. I wanted to be your number one choice and I was going to let you make your own decisions." He squeezed her hand, "No if you want me to make love to you, I would gladly agree."

Rachel grinned at him, "No, I still want you to fuck me. But in a loving way." She gave him a devilish grin.

"What's with the potty mouth?" He shook his head.

"Turns me on in bed." She said seriously, "Something I hope you'll learn soon enough."

"So it offends you otherwise?" Finn laughed and Rachel nodded as she rose to her knees on the bed, bringing her lips to his, "You're a strange one, Rachel Berry."

"You, Finn Hudson, are fucking hot and I want you inside me sooner rather than later."

"Fuuuuck me." Finn mumbled as his lips found hers and his pants disappeared so only his boxers were visible, the bulge making Rachel gulp.

"We're really going to do this, huh?" She says breathlessly, "Like, really, really?"

Finn chuckled into her mouth, letting his tongue find hers and moaning as their tongues danced, when they paused Finn looked into her eyes, "I love you, Rachel, and I've wanted this for so long."

Rachel nodded nervously, "I want you so bad, Finn." She whimpered, letting her hand trail down his chest, finding the hem of his boxers and pulling at it, "I want you. I want to see you."

Rachel and Finn we're on their knees on his bed and Finn pulled the boxers down for her, revealing his length and she visibly reacted, she didn't mean to gawk but good lord, he was huge. "Wow, uh…"

"Lay down." He instructed forcefully and she did as she was told, he hovered over her, before kissing down her body and in a flash she remembered being with Sam but having to think about Finn to reach her peak.

She smiled because now, he was here.

Finn's mouth trailed down her collar bone and to her chest and he unhooked her bra, oogling her pert breasts before ravishing them both. She threw her head back and moaned, "Finn." And he smiled against her chest, coming up for a quick kiss.

"I missed your lips." He explained and Rachel melted.

"Mmm, that tongue of yours is talented." Rachel was in awe of him, and even more so, surprised that he was worshiping her in such a way. She pushed his head back down and he smiled before kissed her chest again, running his tongue in circles along her nipples and then kissing down to her belly button and back up again. "God, Finn. You're so good." She told him and it almost sounded like a plea.

Finn's hands moved down to her underwear and she began to push it down, looking down to admire her bareness as he did. "You are so sexy, Rach." He told her as she watched her close her legs sheepishly.

Finn laughed and pushed them apart, "Don't. I want to show you how seriously talented my tongue can be."

Rachel inadvertently bucked forward after hearing his words, wanting him now. "Eager are we?" Finn winked before moving his head between her legs, breathing on her to elongate the teasing.

"Fiiiiinn." She whined and Finn laughed, his hot breath finding her center, "Please, I want you. So. Bad."

"You've got me, baby." Finn breathed before plunging his tongue into her center and lapping up her juices. "God, you taste amazing." He muttered in between tastes, letting his tongue go where she really wanted it. She gripped the bed and her taste and the way she moaned sounds that couldn't be human made him stiffen even more.

Rachel clawed his back and screamed for more and he licked harder, more furiously, moaning into her center. Rachel's moans sounded like she was singing and Finn smiled at the noise.

"Fuuuuuckkkkk. Fiiiiiiiinnnnn." Were Rachel's words as she gyrated, bucking into him and holding onto his head for dear life. When she rode out the last of the orgasm, she fell and Finn sat up to look at his naked best friend, limp and sweating on the bed. He wiped his mouth and smiled at her before hovering above her, his lips finding her and his tongue diving deep into her mouth.

When he broke the kiss, she whispered, "I love you." And he kissed her forehead, "And I still want you."

"You up for it?"

Rachel nodded, "Oh yeah." She promised him and Finn grinned.

"_Fuck yes._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter and an epilogue! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Two Shadows Standing by the Bedroom Door**

Rachel and Finn's sweaty bodies collapsed onto each other, and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. It came out quickly and Finn hugged her body to his, kissing her forehead as she giggled softly into his skin, "What's up, giggles?"

Rachel shook her head and kissed her shoulder, "I'm just happy." She explained wiping a piece of hair off of Finn's forehead. "You're quite good."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me that, I'll get a big head." He chuckled and hugged her tightly, "You're pretty good yourself. I can't even tell you how many times I've thought about _that_."

Rachel playfully smacked his chest, "_Finn_." She squealed, "That is quite naughty of you."

Finn chuckled, "Well my many fantasies paid off in your favor, I have made you come for me twice." He nodded proudly.

Rachel lifted her eyebrow, "I could have been faking." She shoot at him with a good-natured grin.

Finn shook his head haughtily, "Nu-uh, no way, you can't fake _that_."

"Cocky, are we?" Rachel laughed and brought her lips to his. "Soooo, are you going to maybe let me shack up with you for a while?" She grinned at him, "You know, since my ex is living in my apartment with his sister." She bit her lip, "I could always go back there, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing my bed with me for a couple more days." She teased with a devilish grin.

Finn shook his head, "No thanks. I'll keep you here. I like having my best friend naked in my bed. It's probably the best feeling ever." Finn grinned.

Rachel let out a quick laugh, "I can't stay naked forever." She scolded, "I'm going to have to get clothed and go out into the world."

Finn frowned dramatically, "Why? We can't just stay in here forever?"

Rachel shook her head, "No sir. I have to go to the recording studio first thing tomorrow. I've got to work on my album, or should I say _our_ album." Rachel reluctantly released herself from Finn's grip, "Speaking of, I wanted to talk to you." She said as she searched the floor for a shirt she pull on, "That song you sang the other night, I really liked it. You should record it."

Finn's face dropped, "No, I couldn't. It was just an in the moment, for Rachel's ears only type of thing." Finn whispered almost frantically. "I really couldn't."

Rachel giggled, "Well then, can I?"

"You're going to sing _She is Love_?"

Rachel giggled, "Well I was thinking _He is Love_, but yes." Rachel jumped back into the bed and kissed his cheek, "Come on, I really loved it. It would be a perfect acoustic track. I need more of those."

Finn looked her up and down, "You look hot in my shirt." Rachel shot him a look and he snickered, "Okay, I guess. It'll just be like the rest of your songs. I do all the work, you take all the credit." Finn teased her in an arrogant tone and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hey now, I'll give you the credit of course." She said defensively, "Plus, I'm looking for a drummer and if you play your cards right…"

"No way. There will be no cards to be played." Finn kissed her quickly, "I will audition as if I were any other drummer and you and the other guys will decide."

Rachel pouted a bit, her lips looking almost too kissable, so Finn kissed them, when their lips broke he put fingers through her hair, "No pouting, baby. I can't handle it. I don't want special treatment because we're sleeping together."

Rachel's pout grew wider, "Sleeping together?" She whispered, her voice sounding hurt.

Finn gave her his signature half smile, "Yeah, as in plural. I mean, I hope."

Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears and she broke their contact, "What? Rach?"

"Is that all this is?" Rachel whimpered, "Sex?"

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand to stop her, "Okay, you're going crazy." He points out, "You _know _I love you. You _know _that you mean more to me then just sex. I just don't want to force you into a title." Finn tells her, "You just got out of a long term relationship." He reminds her and she nods slowly, "So I'm going to stay your best friend. And I'm going to keep kissing you, and if you'll have me, I'm going to keep making love to you." Finn smiled at her and she returned the favor, "And when you're ready to call me your boyfriend, I will _glady_ call you my girlfriend. Because, let's face it, you're already my girl. You're the only one I want."

Rachel smiled at him and fell into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck putting her mouth to the crook in his neck, kissing his lightly, "I love you." Is all she said and that's all Finn needed to hear. Finn put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, burying his face in her hair and took her all in.

* * *

><p>A week after Rachel began shaking up with Finn, they were making dinner together when they heard the doorbell ring. "Expecting someone?" Rachel asked as she wiped the pasta sauce off of her hand.<p>

Finn shook her head, "Maybe Kurt forgot his keys?" Finn offered and Rachel shrugged before walking to the door.

When she opened the door she saw someone that she wasn't quite ready to face, "Quinn?"

"Rachel, I'm so glad you're here." Quinn whispered, relieved.

Rachel's face stayed stern, "I've been ignoring your phone calls for a reason, Quinn."

"I know, and my text messages. But, I need to talk to you." She frowned. "It's about Sam."

Rachel shook her head, "He is the last thing I want to talk about with _you._" Rachel growled.

Quinn's face hardened, "Please don't act so innocent, Rachel. You are here, at Finn's house, who I was dating." She reminds her.

"You're right, Quinn. I'm obviously a terrible person. You've proved your point. You can go." Rachel seethed.

Quinn put her head in her hands in frustration, "Sam's in rehab." She shouted.

"He's where?"

Quinn bit her lip roughly and looked past Rachel to see Finn who was quite obviously eavesdropping, "I think you're going to burn something if you keep staring at me like that."

Rachel's eyebrows came together and she turned to Finn, "Check on that eggplant." She directed before turning back to Quinn, "Come in and you can tell me what happened."

Quinn nodded and let herself in and then followed Rachel into the living room, "Sit down and I'll be in shortly. Hungry? Thirsty?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm fine, thanks." She said shortly, putting her bag down.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and saw Finn taking the pan out of the oven, "Can you finish up in here?" She requested and Finn nodded.

"Of course." They shared a quick kiss before Rachel walked back into the living room.

Rachel sat across from Quinn, "What happened?"

"He called me last week after you left to come over." Quinn states and Rachel tries not to cringe because, really, she has no right to care, nor does she have room to judge. She makes a mental note to burn the sheets when she gets back to her apartment.

_Quinn knocked on the door and Sam opened the door, it was clear to Quinn as soon as she stepped in that Sam was drunk, "How much have you had?"_

"_This is only my second glass of wine." He slurs. _

_Quinn grabbed his hand and led him into the living room , before looking through his liquor cabinet, "But what else did you drink?"_

"_I'm sorry, Quinny."_

"_Don't." Quinn snaps, "Don't replace your 'Rachy' with 'Quinny'. It's not okay. I won't allow it."_

_Sam shakes his head, "No, you don't get it. I should have told her. I should have told her that we slept together. I should have told her all along." Sam frowns, "I should have told her and let her go. So I would have a Quinny, instead of a Rachy."_

_Quinn's heard ached at the words, "But you didn't."_

"_I was stupid." Sam tells her, and he's starting to cry, "I was stupid and I just didn't know what I would do without her. I didn't know if you would put up with me the way she did. I was so scared. And then when I was going to tell her, she was pregnant. And I really did want a family with her. I just, I wanted a family. But then she lost it and I lost my shit and I just- I should have told her."_

_Quinn shook her head, "It doesn't matter. You didn't. You made your choice." Quinn frowned and Sam put his hands on either side of her face, "Don't." She began to tear up._

"_You told me once that you just want someone to love you."_

_Quinn sniffled, "You remember that?"_

_Sam nodded, "I think about it all of the time." He admits, "And what I always wanted to tell you is I could be that guy, I should have been that guy."_

"_But you're not."_

"_I could be."_

"_You picked Rachel." Quinn shot quickly. _

_Sam nodded, "I did."_

"_Why?" Quinn felt hot tears leak from the corners of her eyes, "Why her?"_

"_Because I knew, I know that I can walk all over her and that she would still love me regardless." Sam justifies sadly, "And I did love her and I knew that she would put up with my shit forever. But you, you would never let me get away with that."_

_Quinn scoffed, "You've got that right."_

"_Rachel and Puck, they look at me and they know. They know what I've never been able to admit, but they don't do a damn thing about it." Sam told Quinn, "But you, you'll put me through hell. I know you would. I know you will. You would put me through hell and back to sober me up. I know you will. I'm asking for help. I need you."_

"_What do you need me to do?"_

_Sam's lips crashed onto hers and his hands laced into her hair and she gripped her hands into his shirt. When he broke this kiss they breathed heavily as they looked into each others' eyes, "Love me enough to help me."_

_Quinn nodded, "How could I not?"_

"So we had to wait a couple days to take him to rehab because they won't let you check them in while they are drunk, and when we did he asked me to tell you where he was." Quinn explained, "He'll be in there for at least 30 days, but he really wants to do it this time. Do it right. Work a program and the steps."

Rachel was dumbfounded, "Wow. I am-, wow."

Quinn nodded, "I think he and I both don't want this to be a wedge between us forever."

Rachel pursed her lips, her eyes filling up, "I don't want that either, Quinny. You're my family."

Quinn nodded, "I'm sorry about everything Rachel. I really am. I love you, I should have been honest with you."

Rachel chewed on her lip to stop the sobs, "I love you too, Quinn. _I'm _the one who should be sorry."

Quinn shook her head, "We both screwed up." She states. "Let's just…"

"Go back." Rachel whispered and Quinn nodded.

"Yes please."

Rachel and Quinn laughed awkwardly and stood slowly before Rachel finally went in for a hug. Rachel gripped her tightly, when they pulled away Quinn smiled lightly at Rachel, "I'm sure this is going to take some getting used to."

"You mean, you dating my ex, and me dating yours?" Rachel laughed.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, and Sam being sober."

Rachel sighed, "Well, we'll figure it out, I don't want to lose you. You're my only family in the city and I would be so angry with myself if I let this get in the way."

Quinn nodded, "Same here." Quinn grabbed her purse, "I'll leave you two, I am going to visit Sam before I head home but you are welcome to go back home. Brittany found a place and Sam will be in the rehab center for a while and when he gets out I'll let him stay with me or we'll go to a halfway house. Anyway, you're welcome to go home."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you, for telling me."

"And you forgive me, right?"

Rachel bit the inside of her lip as she looked at her cousin, "I don't know, Quinn. I think I will, but it's still so fresh. But, I want you to be happy. And I want Sam to be happy. I'm sure you still have some pent up angry feelings towards me still."

Quinn shrugged, "They'll go away eventually." She said in a cool tone.

"I think right now all we can do is let it lie." Rachel offered and Quinn nodded in agreement.

Rachel escorted Quinn out and walked into the kitchen to see Finn leaning against the wall, playing Angry Birds.

"Hey handsome." Rachel smiled.

Finn met her eyes, "Well, that was interesting."

"I'm glad she told me." Rachel said as she walked over to Finn, "And I have my apartment back."

Finn nodded, "You moving home?"

Rachel shrugged, "I guess it makes sense for me to."

Finn thought for a moment, "Want some company?"

Rachel broke into a thousand watt grin, "Finn Hudson, are you offering to move in with me?"

Finn grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, kinda."

Rachel laughed, "So we'll be roommates, best friends and sex buddies?"

Finn chuckled at her words, "I think you're a much better roommate then Kurt."

Rachel feigns thinking for a moment, "I guess you _could_ help with rent." She says with a wink.

"Is that a yes?" Finn beams.

"Nope. It's a 'hell yes'" Rachel laughs, "I like having you around, Finn. What can I say?"

Finn chuckled and brought his lips to hers, "You're not too bad yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for being so loyal and faithful and keeping up with my story. A big thank you to all my readers and my reviewers. Don't stop reviewing. Reviews ARE love. **

**This is in fact the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue that I'm really quite happy about. A lot of you have asked for a Finchel baby at the end of this story, but I can't really do this and stick to the integrity of the story, however, I think you'll like what I've come up with. **


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue – I can't hold back what's deep in my soul**

_Four years later_

Santana stood in front of Brittany and fixed her white silk dress so the train would lay behind her perfectly. She licked her thumb and fixed a bit of her eye shadow before smiling widely at the blonde girl, a sparkle in her eye as she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm getting married, San. Married." She beamed and Santana chuckled.

Santana rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the grin off her face, "Well, it's not all it's cracked up to be, and I married a bad ass. Your fiancé is a skinny, dancing, bartending nerd. For God's sakes, he wears suspenders."

Brittany giggled, "Hey, I like the suspenders. And you got him to unbutton his top button, you can't ask for much more."

Santana nodded, "I guess." She said in a snarky tone, "But horned rimmed glasses are so 2010. He could at least switch to something a little more sleek. Or do contacts like Finn and Puck."

Brittany rolled her eyes and kept her smile intact, "Thank you." She murmured.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her best friend, "For what?"

"For being happy for me. I know you talk a good game about hating Artie, and thinking he's a huge nerd but you've been really great." Brittany beamed, "The best Patron of Honor ever."

Santana's eyes got a little misty as she laughed, "Matron." She corrected. "How many times do I gotta tell you?"

"I like Patron of Honor. You know, cause it's tequila and you're brown."

"I'm Latina." Santana laughed, "Where's Berry anyway? She's missing all the mushy stuff."

Brittany shrugged, "She'll be here." She smiled, "I'm not worried."

Brittany sat in her chair and looked in the mirror at her curly hair as Santana began to pin it up for her. She felt like a princess.

"You look amazing." She heard the door creak open and Rachel's head pop in, "Brits." She smiled widely and walked in with a little brown skinned girl who ran into Santana's arms. "Sorry I'm late, Sophie was missing her Mama and not cooperating with her Aunt and Uncle." Rachel scolded the little girl with a grin before hugging Brittany, "You're a princess."

Brittany eyes began to water, "I am, huh?"

"Oh, stop." Santana barked, "You're in sweats, Berry. Put on your dress and I'll help you with your hair. Is Finn in his tux yet?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. Probably not. Max is giving him a hard time." Rachel told Santana and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Soph. We'll go get your cousin and get the boys in their tuxes." Santana said to the cuddly girl in her arms, "Berry. Dress. Now."

Rachel laughed and set her bag down before unzipping her baby pink dress and putting it on, "Sorry, I didn't make it for the rehearsal. Who am I walking down with?" Rachel asked as she slipped on her dress.

Brittany turned and made a face at Rachel, "Don't hit me."

"Really Brits?" Rachel frowned.

"You guys make the most sense height wise. Finn said it would be fine. He said he'd tell you." Brittany whined and Rachel glared at the door, picturing Finn's face.

"It is fine, Brits." She relented, "I'll walk down with Sam. I mean, it's about time we put everything in the past."

Brittany shifted her weight for foot to foot, "So, do you think you'll go to the wedding?"

"Sam and Quinn's?" Rachel laughed, "I guess I'll have to. She is my family." Rachel told Brittany, "And I miss her, I mean, I miss him too." Rachel smiled, "This isn't a day to talk about such things." She shook her head, "My baby girl is getting married." Rachel laughed and Brittany joined her. Over the past four years, Brittany and Rachel continued to stay close and Rachel even started to think of her as her little sister, so thinking that Sam was actually Brittany's brother was something that she had kind of forgotten about. "No zip me up?" She requested and Brittany did so, Rachel turned and pulled Brittany into a big hug.

"I love you, Rachy." The nickname halted Rachel's heard but she kept her grasp on Brittany.

"I love you too, baby girl." She whispered back as a tear fell down her face. Today was the happiest of days.

Rachel walked out of the Bride's room to see Brittany's Dad, "She's ready for you." She smiled and he nodded before walking in the room, she looked up to see Finn linking arms with Santana. He looked behind her and grinned, blowing a kiss in her direction. She giggled at the butterflies she felt form the action. She saw Quinn smooth her hair and walk to Noah, who put his arm out for Quinn who took it willingly.

Blaine and Kurt walked up to her kissing her cheeks on each side. "Max and Sophie are playing nice." Blaine informed her and pointed to her son, an Asian baby that she and Finn had adopted from Japan last year. He sat in front of Sophie and clapped his hands as she put together legos and he would cheer her on.

Kurt laughed, "I'm walking Miss Sophie Puckerman down the aisle after you and Max and Blaine will be the first to walk down." Kurt explained, "Where is your partner?"

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe he ran screaming when he saw me." Rachel heard a familiar laugh from behind her.

"I wouldn't run from an ass like that." Sam's voice echoed in her head and she turned to face him, "You look good." He whispered.

Blaine walked backwards, "Uh, that's my queue." He said awkwardly before picking up Max and all his chubbiness, "Come on Maxwell Christopher Hudson, we've got some ring to bear."

Rachel gulped and took Sam's arm, "How are you?" She breathed, taking in his all too familiar scent.

"Sober for three and a half years." He answered.

Rachel let out a nervous laugh, "You know that isn't what I meant."

"I'm taking good care of Quinn, you know." Sam stated and Rachel gripped his arm tighter, "She took care of me, now I'm taking care of her. She's due in March." He nodded, "Are you coming to the wedding."

Rachel looked up at Sam and for the first time in almost four years made eye contact, "I wouldn't miss it, Sammy." She whispered and a huge smile crossed Sam's face.

"I've missed hearing that name," He tells her, "It's so… Rachel."

Rachel pulls him in for a hug and laughs a little at how tightly he squeezes her, "I've missed you." She tells him, "I really have."

"I've missed you too." He says without skipping a beat as he lets her go. "Quinn has too."

Rachel nodded, "I thought it would get better faster."

"Some wounds don't heal so fast." Sam shrugs, "But we'll get there. I worry about you though."

Rachel grinned a teary eyes smile at Sam, "Finn's taking good care of me. Me and Max. And Max takes care of me too in his own way." Rachel smiled, "I'm good."

"Happy?"

"Very." Rachel grins at him, "And you?"

A wide smile crosses Sam's face, "Ridiculously. In six months I'm going to have everything I've always wanted."

Rachel laughed a little, "I am _so _happy for you."

Rachel held her baby boy in her arms as his head rested on her chest and she swayed him as he drifted off to sleep, Finn's tall figure approached her and she smiled up at her best friend of almost five years.

"He's almost asleep." Rachel whispered, "Dance with us?" She grinned and Finn laughed.

"I'll sway with you. You know Daddy doesn't dance. Not really." He said before kissing her cheek and putting one hand on her hip the other lay comfortably on Max's back, "You're not mad at me. About not telling you."

"No. I'm not." She smiled, "You didn't want me to psych myself out. I get it." She grinned at him, "You know me so well."

Finn laughed, "Well, I am pretty good at this stuff." He said before moving his lips to hers. "Everything is finally perfect, huh?"

Rachel smiled at him widely, "Oh, it's been perfect for a while." She assures him, "Where ever you are, is where my family is. And I love my family." She laughed a little. "Do you think it's weird we're still not married?" She mused as she looked at Brittany and Artie, dancing in their Sunday best.

Finn chuckled, "Why because everyone around us is? I don't need a ceremony or a piece of paper to tell me that you're the most important person in my life. Though I do sometimes wish we shared the same last name."

Rachel bit her lip, "Yeah, but we are the Hudson's even if the state of New York doesn't call us that."

Finn nodded, "And I wouldn't want to marry my best friend, that might just mess everything up." He teased.

"_Rachel!_" A voice from behind her broke her from her and Finn's trance, she turned to see Brittany's mother, "This must be the infamous boyfriend."

"This is my best friend," She corrected, "Finn Hudson." She laughed a little as the shook hands awkwardly and she rocked Max back to sleep, "You've met Max." She said lightly, "He's had a long day, though. I think we'll take him home." She told her before turning to Finn, "Take him to the car for me, Finn?" She requested and he took him willingly, kissing his head as he got comfortable in the crook of his neck.

She said her goodbyes and congratulations to the bride and groom before walking out and as she did, a hand stopped her, "You're not going to let him make an honest woman outta ya?" Sam asked with a smirk, Quinn on his arm with her head tilted in confusion.

Rachel shook her head, "I can't even get used to the idea of calling him my boyfriend." She laughed, "I think husband is way too far off for us." She smiled at Quinn, "We'll see you in a couple months?" She asked sweetly and Quinn nodded lightly before hugging Rachel gently.

"We'll see you then." She promised before walking towards the dance floor, hand on her small baby bump.

Sam grinned at Rachel sweetly, "Walk you out?"

"Sure." Rachel took his out stretched arm and walked with him out to the car, she saw as Finn strapped Max into his seat and looked up at Sam, "It was good to see you, Sammy. Quinn too." She smiled. "I'm so excited to see that blonde baby of yours."

Sam reached down and touched Rachel's outstretch pregnant belly, "I'm excited to see this little one too." He smiled, "I'm glad the doctors were wrong. This is how it was meant to be."

Rachel felt her eyes swell up, "Yeah, it is." She and Sam embraced again and tears flowed down her face because she knew it was true.

"I love you, Rachy. You tell us if you need anything."

Rachel nodded, "I promise." She sniffled before exiting the embrace, "You take care of that girl of yours."

Sam laughed a little at the words before looking past Rachel and meeting eyes with Finn, "As long as he does the same." He said with a curt nod. "Drive safe." He whispered before walking off quickly.

Rachel made her way to the car and slid in and smiled at Finn, who brought his lips to hers once again, "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Daddy." She smiled as Finn's hand found her belly, he leaned down and kissed it before starting the car and turning on his favorite CD.

"It's our song." He raised his eyebrow.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah it is."

_**I turn my head,**__**  
><strong>__**I can't shake the look you gave me**__**  
><strong>__**but I'm as good as dead,**__**  
><strong>__**Cause all those eyes are all it takes**__**  
><strong>__**And all, I want, is you**__**  
><strong>__**So I pull away**__**  
><strong>__**And all I do is sit and wait**__**  
><strong>__**But I might as well**__**  
><strong>__**Write the words right on my face**__**  
><strong>__**That all, I want, is you**__**  
><strong>__**Always you**_

___**Because I've kept my heart under control**__**  
><strong>__**But lately, all this time is taking its toll**__**  
><strong>__**Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul**__**  
><strong>__**So darling please forgive me**__**  
><strong>__**I want you and you'll just have to know**_

___**And all my fears,**__**  
><strong>__**Creep and crawl across my skin**__**  
><strong>__**And these four walls,**__**  
><strong>__**Are after me and moving in**__**  
><strong>__**But all, all that I want to do, oh**__**  
><strong>__**Is give up, give in,**__**  
><strong>__**And let this one stay where it is**__**  
><strong>__**But I don't suppose I will**_

___**Because I've kept my heart under control**__**  
><strong>__**But lately, all this time is taking its toll**__**  
><strong>__**Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul**__**  
><strong>__**So darling please forgive me**__**  
><strong>__**I want you and you'll just have to know**_

___**That one of these days**__**  
><strong>__**I'm gonna find myself away**__**  
><strong>__**I'll find the courage**__**  
><strong>__**Oh I'll find the grace**__**  
><strong>__**Oh and I'm going to know, just what to say**__**  
><strong>__**Oh and you'll walk on up**__**  
><strong>__**When you want this love**__**  
><strong>__**And you've had enough**__**  
><strong>__**And you're giving it up**_

___**Because I've kept my heart under control**__**  
><strong>__**But lately, all this time is taking its toll**__**  
><strong>__**Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul**__**  
><strong>__**So darling please forgive me**__**  
><strong>__**I want you and you just have to know**_

___**Kept my heart, under control**__**  
><strong>__**It's under control baby**__**  
><strong>__**And darling don't you let this go**__**  
><strong>__**It's deep down in my soul**__**  
><strong>__**I want you and you just have to know**__**  
><strong>__**It's under control**__**  
><strong>__**Darling please don't let this go**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Thank you SO much for reading. I hope you liked the ending. I struggled with what I wanted to do with this for a while but I hope you like the finished product. :)**

**Thank you to ALL the reviewers and reviews and alerts and favorites it just really helps me to keep writing. You guys are AMAZING! Please let me know what you guys think of this ending and again thank you so much for reading. **


	15. Alternate Epilogue

**A/N: This is an AU epilogue. A lot of people hated the ending of this story and I don't think I portrayed the ending correctly. So this is something that is a little better explained. Same emotions, different outcome. Hope you love it.**

**Reviews are love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - Something to Believe in<strong>

Rachel lay on her back in the hospital gown holding her husband's hand. She pursed her lips nervously and looked up at him. "Tell me again," she pleaded.

"You're going to be fine," Finn promised her. "This is good, remember?"

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes quickly. "This is a good thing," she repeated.

After three months of living with Finn she realized, quite extremely, that she didn't want Finn to be her boyfriend. She wanted him forever. She wanted him to be her husband. She proposed the idea over breakfast in bed on a Sunday morning.

Finn was so excited he knocked over the maple syrup. Three years later, that bedspread still smelled like syrup in some places. It was a happy reminder of that they would be together forever. And that they both wanted it so much.

It wasn't traditional, or the best story, but Rachel liked it that way. She wasn't a traditional person. Their relationship was far from traditional.

The doctor walked in and grabbed Rachel's hand. "How we doing?" he asked with a wide smile.

"We're nervous," Rachel admitted.

"We're not nervous," Finn corrected. "It will be fine."

The doctor nodded. "It's a quick procedure, you'll be out for less then a day."

"Isn't it weird?" Rachel asked, "To have a surrogate?"

The doctor laughed a little and shook his head, "It's not traditional, no, but it's a pretty straightforward procedure and once it takes, you'll be happy you did it."

"This way Jackson can have a little sister or brother to knock around," Finn teased Rachel lightly and put his finger on her nose playfully.

"How old is your son?" The doctor asked as he began the prep work for the procedure.

"He'll be two next month," Finn said and pulled out his phone. He showed the doctor his background picture. A picture of Finn, Rachel and the little black boy on Finn's shoulders. "We adopted him last year."

"I'm sure he'll be very happy to have a new member to add to the family," the doctor smiled. "Alright," he put the needle near her arm, "You'll feel a little pinch, an awkward cooling sensation, then you'll be out."

Finn smiled down at his wife, "Thank for making me a daddy again."

"I love you," Rachel whispered softly before looking at the doctor. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>A very pregnant Quinn walked out of the bathroom of the Hudson resident. "I have to pee every five minutes," she complained. "This kid of yours is standing directly on my bladder."<p>

Sam laughed loudly, "That's an Evans, boy, baby! He's bound to stir up some shit."

Finn sat in the living room of his home that he shared with Rachel and Jackson with Puck and Sam. Quinn waddled over to the recliner and plopped down. She huffed slightly and groaned. "I hate being pregnant," she moaned.

"Don't rub it in, chica," Santana sniffed. She walked in, her small belly barely showing. "At least you're over the morning sickness," Santana mumbled.

"Is my baby ornery because she's growing a little Hudson in her belly?" Puck asked, laughing loudly.

"Your baby is ornery because she can't drink tequila for the next four months, and I've already been without for the last five," Santana stuck out her bottom lip.

Puck patted his lap for Santana to sit with him and she waddled over and sat quickly. Finn reached over and felt her belly, hoping the baby would sense him and kick from his or her Daddy. Jackson ran into the room with a wide smile.

"Almost weddy," he said with a big grin.

Everyone clapped their hands and Finn opened his arms for his son to run into them.

The house was decorated with flowers and silk. Everyone was dressed in their sundays best. Kurt walked in the room and asked for everyone to stand. Blaine and Kurt quickly made their way in the room and stood with their friends.

Moments later, Artie walked out with a big smile on his face and Rachel walked with him. She was officiating the service and couldn't be happier.

Brittany walked out in an old fashioned corset dress and stuck her tongue out at Artie when he saw her.

"You may now be seated," Rachel said softly and winked at her husband.

The ceremony was short and small, but classy. And Jackson only interrupted once, which was pretty good for him.

After the ceremony, Brittany changed into a white summer dress and they went out to dinner. As they walked down the streets of New York, Finn reached out his hand for Rachel and she reached back and squeezed it softly.

It felt good to be with their friends and family. It was amazing that Santana was growing their babies life inside her stomach for them. Finn and Rachel felt so blessed. It felt like a long road to get where they belonged, but once they got there, they never looked back.

* * *

><p>Santana screamed out in Spanish. Rachel was pretty sure Santana had put a Spanish curse on her. But when that beautiful baby girl made it's first cry, it all felt worth it.<p>

Santana fell back onto the bed and Puck kissed her hand softly. "You did it, baby," he said proudly. "I'm so happy, babe. You did it."

Finn and Rachel grinned widely at each other and Finn crossed the room to her side. He kissed her lips roughly. "I'm a daddy! Again!"

"Yeah you are," Rachel beamed.

The perfect little bundle of joy was brought to Santana's arms first. Santana looked into the eyes of the new addition to the Hudson family and smiled widely.

"She's perfect, Rachel," she whispered and looked up at them with a big grin.

"Thank you for giving us this perfect gift," Rachel cried softly.

Santana held her up and Rachel took the new baby in her hands. Finn leaned over to see the sweet baby and touched her nose ever so gently. He looked at Rachel, kissed her cheek and said, "I told you it was going to be a good thing."

"It's more than a good thing," Rachel said with a wide smile. "It's perfect."

fin.


End file.
